Down Under
by Nightquesttarja
Summary: Frisk wakes up on the cold floor of the Ruins with no idea of where he was or how he ended up there. Luckily a white-furred monster child finds and rescues him. But little does he know that he wasn't meant to be here and that the child he stole this timeline from watches on, silently plotting his revenge. AU in which Frisk takes Chara place (much to the latter's displeasure).
1. A New Beginning

Frisk's head whirled with the pain of a hundred tiny spikes. The rest of his body cried out in similar agony, especially his left foot which screamed furiously like a knife being pressed between the bones of his ankle as he attempted to move it.

A shout of pain involuntarily escaped his throat, its desperate plea echoing off the walls of the colossal cavern. The pain was overwhelming, tears rolling down his dusty, gashed cheeks. Where was he? Where were the people to come and help him!?

The air was quiet all around him, only the few golden rays of sunlight that managed to pierce through the impossibly high ceiling gave any sort of company to this place. He forced his neck to turn as he took in his surroundings. There was grass nearby… and also a few trees. But they looked weird, more of a bluish color than the green he was used to. Panic rushed through his veins. How had he ended up here? How far from home was he? Oh, his parents were going to be really angry!

Suddenly, a voice broke the silent air, small and youthful. "It sounds like it came from over here…"

Frisk's heart nearly jumped in joy. Someone was here! Someone was going to help him! He could hardly refrain from shouting out.

"Oh, you've fallen down haven't you?" A child emerged from the trees, but it wasn't a human. It was wearing a cozy green and yellow striped shirt and black pants like a human, but its face resembled that of an animal, long floppy ears roping down to his shoulders framing his childlike face which only had two dots for a nose and a small, lemon-wedge mouth with two freshly sprouting fangs. Not to mention it was completely covered in pure white fur. It cocked its head questioningly, "Are you okay?" it asked coming toward him.

Frightened by this talking creature, Frisk tried to push himself away but was denied by the searing pain of his wounded leg. All he could manage were a few pathetic whimpers as the thing tread even closer.

It smiled over him. "Here, get up…" it reached down as if to grab him, frowned when Frisk tried to squirm away. "Are you scared?" it sounded almost worried, then, "That's okay, I'll take you to Mom, she'll help you."

Frisk tried to avoid the creature's grab again, but was too slow as two softly warm paws hooked under his arms and lifted him off the cold earth. His leg screamed in protest, not wanting to be moved in the slightest, but the animal-child was determined to get him off the ground and didn't give up.

Frisk wanted to scream. He wanted to shout and thrash his body in protest of this strange creature touching him. But the pain and fatigue wracking his body prohibited it and forced him to simply lean against the creature for support. Admittedly, the being didn't seem that threatening, in fact now that he was in such close proximity to it, he felt kinda…safe. The creature was holding him delicately and wasn't forcing him to move. Maybe it wasn't trying to hurt him… Or maybe it was just playing with him.

"So…" the creature said, "What is your name?"

Surprised, Frisk hesitated a moment before responding in what little voice he had at the moment.

"Frisk?" it repeated. "That's a nice name… my name is Asriel and my Dad's King of the Underground!"

Underground… so that's where they were! But how did he get here? How come he couldn't remember anything!? And most importantly, why did his body feel like it had been hit by a freight train?

Asriel continued his excited spiel. "Are you lost? You don't look like you're from around here. Don't worry, I'll show you around! I know the shortest way to get to my house from here! Come on!"

When Asriel had said he was going to his house, Frisk had expected it to be something surreal and extravagant, something befitting of the strangeness of this place. He wasn't prepared, however, to come face-to-face with the single largest 'house' he had ever laid eyes on.

The castle, as Frisk now deigned it, was magnificently tall, appearing like something from a fantasy world. There were towers capped with blue cone-like roofs, large stone walls with many intricately carved windows. Even the staircase leading to the front doors was massive, ascending up what looked to be a mountain's climb in length. Asriel didn't seem to find it odd that this was his home, herding the human in his arms carefully up the thousand stairs and toward the archway entrance.

It was rather difficult, traversing the tall steps with a wounded leg. Several times Frisk nearly tumbled down taking Asriel with him, but luckily the monster had the balance to keep them both upright. He seemed used to climbing these stairs, which made sense considering he lived here, but man it must have sucked to have to go up and down these things every time he wanted to leave or return to his house.

Eventually they reached the large archway at the top of the stairs, Frisk about doubled over in exhaustion while Asriel appeared not to even break a sweat.

"Are you okay?" the monster asked. Frisk shook his head dismissively.

"I'm… just…catching my…breath."

Asriel nodded in understanding, and moved slowly in an effort to not overexert the human.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." He assured.

"Halt!" A command suddenly barked out.

Frisk jumped like a startled bunny, snapping his neck up to see two tall figures, dressed in identical black robes, staring down at him. They stood like fearsome statues; wielding axes in such a natural way it was as if the weapons were an integral part of their bodies. They were dogs, which was evident from the snouts that protruded from the dark hoods of their uniforms.

Asriel, not intimidated by these entities in the slightest, approached them, pulling Frisk toward them as well. The left dog spoke.

"Halt!" the command barked out again, then after a pause, "Asriel, who is the one with you?"

Frisk faltered under the gazes of the two imposing figures. Who were these creatures? Why were they questioning him? Was he in danger? The feeling of dread boiled in his stomach.

Asriel spoke confidently, despite the harshness in the dog's tone. "He's my friend! He's hurt so I'm taking him to Mom." He moved to walk past them but was blocked.

"(Sorry, Asriel, but we cannot allow outsiders in the castle without order from the King.)" The other guard, this one female, said. Unlike the male dog, her voice was even more intimidating, carrying a sharp edge of finality to her words. You didn't question her. Asriel, on the other hand, did.

"But he's hurt!" he protested, youthful voice a mere squeak against the dogs'. It was shocking how brave he was considering how easily they could chop him to pieces if they so desired. Wasn't he afraid for his life!?

The male dog reconfirmed his grip on his ax, as if prepared to attack. "You heard Dogaressa. Rules are rules."

"But—"

"(No buts, Asriel!)" Dogaressa said in a rebuking tone not dissimilar to a mother's.

The tension of the ensuing silence gripped Frisk's heart fiercely. These scary dog-guards really didn't want him here and judging by the way they were looking at him; they wouldn't hesitate to attack if he made any moves.

Suddenly, the monster-child gave a defeated nod. "You're right." He said in the most downtrodden voice. "I guess I'll just leave him here then."

Frisk's heart skipped a beat. What?! Asriel was just going to abandon him here? He couldn't do that, he said they were friends! He sent a desperate look to the monster-child, but was confused when he received a wink in return.

Before even a question could form on his lips, the two of them were moving toward the gate. Frisk thought his heart was going to stop and never start again. Was this monster insane?! First he was going to abandon him with these scary dogs, now he was going get him killed by them?! Lacking the strength to fight back, Frisk merely closed his eyes in surrender, waiting for a heavy ax blade to chop into his head… but it never came. Puzzled he opened his eyes to find himself already beyond the gate, the guards standing proudly outside it, nuzzling noses as if nothing had happened at all. Before his mind completely shut down from bewilderment, a voice whispered into his ear.

"That's Dogamy and Dogaressa," Asriel said, "They're the new gatekeepers…they can't see very well, so they use smell instead. Don't worry I've snuck many cool toys past them before, they never notice. Hey, maybe we could play with them after my mom helps you! I found this really cool plastic knife that would be perfect for playing monsters and humans. But we can't let Mom find out, she really hates that game for some reason…"

Frisk swallowed still processing the events that had just transpired. This place was… weird. Why were they underground? Why were there blind axe-wielding dogs guarding a castle? And above all, why was this monster-kid being so nice to him? He acted as if they'd been friends for a long time but they had only just met for the first time today. Were all monsters like this? He glanced over at the monster helping him walk, as if the answer was written on his face. One thing was for sure: he needed to find a way out of here as soon as possible!

Frisk's first impression upon entering the castle was one of pure surprise. The rooms were small and cozy; resembling more of a casual home than what the mountainous structure he had seen outside suggested. Asriel must not have thought much of it because he simply led Frisk through the many winding rooms of the house, eyes questing for his mother. Eventually they stopped in a tiny living room, single chair sitting vacantly by a glowing fireplace. An embittered look crossed his face as he scanned the empty room. He must've expected his parents to be here and was disappointed by the absence.

With a disgruntled huff he backtracked out of the room, dragging the human along with an encouraging boost. At this point Frisk was feeling his fatigue and wanted dearly to lie down and sleep. But Asriel was determined to bring him to his mother and wouldn't be delayed by anything.

Finally they came upon a long, colorful corridor, with deeply recessed windows and tall sanctioning pillars. Frisk would have taken the time to marvel at the surroundings, but Asriel had a different idea and abruptly broke into a jog. Pain exploded up Frisk's injured leg as he was forced to run with the monster. It was like jagged teeth that thrust into his nerves every time he stepped. It burned so badly that he had to hold his breath to prevent from crying out, sagging onto Asriel for dear mercy.

When they finally stopped moving, Frisk nearly collapsed from relief. It was official; this creature was _trying_ to kill him!

As he regained his senses, he noticed a figure—refined and composed— sitting in a small wooden chair a few paces from the large doorway. The creature looked like it belonged here; face a portrait of youth with soft porcelain features and bright, loving eyes. Even the book it was reading seemed of royal craft.

"Mom!" Asriel shouted, bounding toward her like an excited puppy.

"Ah, Asriel you're home—"

Her eyes went wide as she noticed him, wider than any eyes Frisk had ever seen. Fear pulsed through his veins. Was she going to attack him? Call the guards to come drag him away for intruding in her home? When she spoke it was small and cautious.

"Asriel, dear, who is this?"

"This is my friend, Frisk!"

The tall monster chuckled nervously, removing her glasses as she rose from her seat. She clasped her hands together in an effort to keep calm, said: "Um, Asriel… you…you do know that this is a _human_ , don't you?"

The child glanced at Frisk curiously, then back to his mother. "So?" he asked simply.

The elder monster looked on the edge of panic, but with a single deep breath she quelled it, regaining her composure. "Okay… Honey, why is there a human with you? Do you know just how dangerous they are?"

Asriel's head fell slightly in shame. "I'm sorry Mom…" He said sheepishly. "But he's hurt; I just wanted to help. Please don't be mad…"

Her face softened up at her son's words and she sighed. "It's okay, I'm not mad." She came up to him and put her hand on his cheek. "I'm just worried, is all. It's a very dangerous world out there, and I love you very much. I would be devastated if something happened to you."

Asriel sniffled, trying hard to fight back tears. He didn't want to cry in front of his new human friend.

Frisk on the other hand, felt loneliness witnessing the loving display between Mother and Child and he wondered where his parents were. The only problem was he couldn't exactly remember _who_ they were.

His thoughts were interrupted as a slender face stared at him. There was an apologetic trend in her warmly comforting expression. "I apologize for my coldness, little one. I am Toriel, and you need not fear me. Now my son said you are injured?" At Frisk's shy nod, she placed a hand on his forehead head. "There, there, I will heal you."

At first, Frisk thought she was merely patting him on the head to comfort him, but then a warm jolt, like the turbulence of a mighty storm raced through him, and he could feel the energy being restored in his limbs. When the sensation ceased, he stared at her, puzzled.

Toriel, chuckled, "Didn't you know, my child? We monsters use magic." She shook her head as her smile wavered a bit. "It truly has been a long time, hasn't it?" she said to quietly to herself.

"I'm practicing magic too!" Asriel exclaimed. "Mom's been teaching me." His eyes grew bright at the birth of an idea. "You could teach Frisk magic, too! Right, Mom?"

"I think we should focus on getting Frisk home, dear." She turned to the human in question. "So, Frisk, can you tell us where you're from?"

Frisk's face lit up in joy, now he could go home! With eagerness he answered. "I can't remember, but it's not here, underground. It's brighter there and there's grass and..." He paused as he noticed Toriel's frown. "Do you know where that is?"

"You speak of the surface world, do you not?" she asked solemnly. When Frisk nodded she continued, "I'm sorry my child, but I'm afraid there's no way to get there from down here."

Frisk stood as expressionless as a mannequin, all happiness in his soul deflating. So there was no way out of this place? He was trapped down here? Fear and uncertainty whirled through him and it must've shone on his face because he was suddenly pulled into a warm embrace.

Toriel held him tightly, "I know it is frightening my child, but do not be afraid, I promise we will find a place for you to stay."

As she released him, Asriel let out an excited squeal. "Ooh ooh! Can he stay with us Mom? I can share my room with him!"

Put on the spot, Toriel scratched the back of her head. "Oh, well… I—I suppose…"

"Yes! Thanks Mom!" the monster charged up to her and hugged her tightly. When he let go, he turned to Frisk with excited eyes. "Come on!" he exclaimed, grabbing the human's hand. "I'll show you my room!"

Frisk didn't even have the chance to protest for Asriel's little feet took off like a race car, towing him along like a helpless piece of paper. He didn't exactly want to stay here, but seeing as though he couldn't return home right now, he didn't really have much of a choice. He still felt like he didn't belong here. Something drifting inside him telling him that he wasn't supposed to be here, that someone else was supposed to be here instead.

The feeling was more unnerving than the thought of being trapped underground with monsters and it only made Frisk's desire to leave this place grow that much stronger.


	2. Snowdin

A/N: Sorry about how long this took, I've been uploading this story on Archiveofourown, and I kinda forgot to update it here too... Anyway, if you want to support it over there, it'd be a big help (It's under the title _A Frisk to the Past_ on Archive)! I'll try not to forget next time!

* * *

In the depths of a boiling lab, where the endless pings and whirs of machines bounced around cold metallic walls, a skeleton stood in observance of one particular machine. "How interesting…" He cooed. He stood there watching the data shuffle across the tubular screen before sharply turning away from the device and heading for a nearby intercom. He pressed the transmission button with a long boney finger, spoke pointedly.

"Summon 01." He said releasing the button before a response could come.

When he turned from the intercom, he wasn't the least bit surprised to meet the face of another person.

"sup bro?" a short skeleton greeted coolly, hands buried deep within the pockets of his blue jacket. The grin chiseled into his face was one that reflected passive ease, a contrasting sight in this cold monotone lab. Gaster seemed familiar with this face, for he glanced at it for less than a second before turning and trudging past him.

"Interesting things, Sans, very interesting things." He said coming up to a machine. "It challenges the inner-most depths of my sagacity."

"hmm… sounds serious… maybe you should go for a jog?"

The scientist frowned. "Discard your juvenile propensities for this matter, Sans. We've an anomaly that runs wayward in both Space and Time."

"an anomaly?" Sans questioned.

"It is a deviation in the flow of temporal happenstance. And it is very active."

"so?"

"So, this anomaly is interfering with a timeline not his own." He explained. "Sans we must find and terminate this life form immediately. Its continued existence is not something we can afford."

"maybe they just stopped for a nap?"

"Traveling through time is not a prolonged experience, you are aware of this Brother." Gaster turned coldly to the computer, ran a hand grimly over the screen. "This day has been fated to come for aeons. And if this anomaly is rewarded with continued existence, it will effortlessly eradicate us all…such has been the ways of many past timelines."

"wont they just come back and do it again if they fail?"

A sly smile appeared on the scientist's face as he beckoned Sans to follow. "See this?" he asked, gesturing to a gigantic object hidden beneath a tarp. "This project is something that goes unknown even to the king's knowledge."

"wow… guess you really covered it up, huh?" the short skeleton remarked, much to the taller one's resentment.

"This device," he continued as if his brother hadn't even spoken, "will reverse the temporal influence the anomaly possesses, shattering its soul across Time and Space permanently. And you will be the one to do it."

Sans went silent for a while, before, "so…you want me to kill the time traveler…"

"Exactly!"

"…i dont know… seems like a lotta work for something that hasnt caused any trouble yet."

"But this being has caused trouble! It's brought us to our demise countless times over, reveling in every moment of it! And given the opportunity it will continue to do it, over and over until it is permanently stopped. I would do this myself but I do not possess the same finesse as you when it comes to hostility."

The cold room went deathly quiet as the brothers stared at one another, the shorter of the two not even blinking. The silence held fast, lasting for about a minute before Sans adjusted his hands inside his pockets.

"okay," he said nonchalantly, "show me what i gotta do."

Later that evening, or what Frisk considered to be evening anyway, Toriel called the two children into the dining area for dinner. It was the same room from before; the one Asriel had dragged them into in search for his mother only this time the fire place was cackling with a warm fire and there was a light shining in from the doorway at the other end of the room.

Asriel looked downright excited to eat, the anticipation glowing in his eyes and watering mouth. He ran up to the tall wooden table rimmed with three matching chairs and one makeshift one, taking his spot next to the out-of-place chair and staring pointedly at it.

"This is your chair, Frisk!" he said, excitement layering his words.

Frisk stared at the chair quizzically. It obviously had been brought out of some dusty closet just for him. This was probably the first time it had ever been used.

He knew that sitting in this chair would make him stand out more than he already did, just like a birthday child in a festive restaurant. And he felt the urge to cover his face as he took his seat.

Asriel's eyes bore into him, wide and awe-stricken. The kid had held that same gaze the entire time he'd showed off his rather boring toys. Frisk didn't tell him the toys were boring though, he didn't want to be mean. The monster seemed pretty fond of his collection after all.

"So," Asriel chirped suddenly, "now that you're staying here, we can stay up late and play all kinds of games!"

"Nice try Asriel," the two children turned to see Toriel standing in the doorway, wry smirk on her face, "but there'll be no one partaking in any in any late-night excursions on school nights."

"But Frisk doesn't go to school!" Asriel pointed out.

"Not yet." She said. "But you do."

Asriel deflated, a sullen pout falling over his rounded features.

"Speaking of which," Toriel continued, now entering the room and taking a seat at the table, "Frisk, you must have a school you attended on the Surface, right? I know they do not teach you magic, but surely there must be some form of curriculum for human children!"

Frisk tried hard to remember, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to muster up the memory. But to no avail. The word school sounded vaguely familiar, but it wasn't enough to conjure a solid definition. So he just shook his head reluctantly.

"I don't remember…"

Toriel frowned at this, "Well, this is certainly troubling, but no worries, in time I'll figure something out. After all, every child—monster and human—needs an education! And I refuse to allow this disposition of yours deprive you of that. Perhaps we could start with a few history books. It is always important to stay informed! And knowing history is the best way of preventing it from repeating itself."

Frisk's brain was beginning to hurt, and not from the fall. This sounded like a lot of work, not something that could be done in one sitting. And just by the bright glimmer in her eyes, he could tell that Toriel was very passionate about every ounce of what she taught. She would expect him to learn everything.

"But Mom," Asriel whined, "school's boring. There's always so much work and no time to play with my toys!"

"Your toys wouldn't exist without an educated mind to create them." she said matter-of-factly. "The more you understand, the better you'll be able to create and imagine the things which you find "fun"."

Asriel let out an annoyed huff, as if he'd heard this speech a thousand times before. "Will Frisk and I be able to walk to school when he starts?"

Toriel hesitated, a look of guilt flashing across her face. "Umm…well I don't think Frisk will be able to attend the same school as you, dear." She said. Asriel's head snapped up in shock.

"What? Why not?!"

She sighed seeing the look of utter disappointment in her son's eyes and sent a warm smile his way. "There are many things we still have to work out. Not many monsters would take kindly to seeing a human around here and we would not want Frisk getting hurt now would we?"

Glumly, Asriel nodded in agreement. Toriel smiled.

"Very good." She surmised. "Now, Frisk, do not let all this talk worry you. In time we will—"

Toriel startled as the door suddenly opened and two tall figures entered.

The taller of the two was garbed in a mighty lavender cape and had a prominent blonde beard that veiled most of his face. He looked similar to Toriel, the only difference being that the horns on his head were much larger.

The other monster—a dog—was covered in a fine armor chiseled to the likeness of his body. He stood with austere posture, poised and ready to attack if need be. The only part of his body that was exposed was his dark-furred head which was deeply seamed from age. Frisk was intimidated by this creature and the way that its expertly sharp eyes stared at him.

"Why's there a human in here!?" the dog demanded, hand slipping to his belt where a weapon was no doubt hiding.

Frisk felt the urge to run but was stilled by a firm, protective hand on his shoulder as Toriel moved in front of him. She spoke sternly.

"There shall be no harming of anyone in my home!" She advised staring fearlessly into the dog-warrior's eyes. Forget the dog; Toriel was the one to be scared of! And she was guarding him!

The canine opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by his bearded companion. "Enough, Doggerel. I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding how about we—"

"Dad! Dad!" two little feet scurried across the hardwood floor as Asriel ran up to the figure, tugging on his robes eagerly. "This is my friend, Frisk! He's really nice and he won't hurt anyone I promise!"

Dad? Frisk gawked, registering the size difference between the two. How could such a small creature be the offspring of something so massive? Was Asriel going to grow that tall eventually?

The tall figure put a large hand on his son's shoulder, smiled warmly. "It's all right, Son. Why don't we just sit and talk about this over some dinner?" Asriel gave a half smile in appeasement. Doggerel on the other hand was outraged.

"My Lord," the canine pleaded, "You cannot truthfully be considering dining with this human! After all their kind has done to us!"

The bearded monster turned to him, and for a moment Frisk thought he was going to attack the dog, but he didn't and instead placed his hands on the metal of his shoulder. He stared into his eyes sympathetically, "My friend, we all grieve with the memory of the past. But this is just a child. Look into his eyes and tell me you don't see just the slightest glow of innocence."

Slowly the old canine's head turned to gaze into the human's eyes. Frisk shifted uncomfortably under the gaze, feeling almost threatened by it. He always hated having to look into the eyes of others, like it was a contest of who had the strongest stare rather than the "respectful" gesture that it was considered to be. But there was too much focus on him now to avoid those war-stained eyes so he had to muster up the strength to maintain the contact. Thankfully Toriel's reassuring hand on his shoulder helped him feel supported, filling him with the determination to ride out the glare until the canine gave a long agitated sigh and turned to face the king.

"This is a foolish mistake, My Lord." He said gravely. "This human is no different from the rest."

Asgore frowned at the statement. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I assume that means you won't be joining us for dinner tonight?"

"I'll take my leave. But before I do I have just one thing to ask:" at this he moved around the king to stare into the angry brown eyes of Toriel, "How did this human gain entrance to the castle?"

The room was silent for all but two seconds before Asriel erupted into a torrent of quickly spoken words. "I found him in the Ruins and brought him back because he was hurt." He must've really believed his reasoning would help because the hope that radiated from his expression was so bright it could substitute for the sun. It seemed to have an effect on the dog as well, evoking what appeared to be a look of sadness. But with a blink it was gone, replaced by utter frustration as revelation hit him.

"Dogamy and Dogaressa…" the canine shook his head grimly, "I should have known those two blind dogs would be responsible for such a trivial error." He gave a respectful bow to the king and queen. "If you'll excuse me Your Majesty, I have more pressing matters to attend to." With a nod from the king he turned, strode out.

Once he was gone, Frisk let out a sigh of relief. "He's grumpy." He said earning a chuckle from Asriel.

"Well," Toriel said, all previous anger having dissipated, "now that it's just the four of us, I believe a proper introduction is in order." She walked up to Asgore, nuzzled her nose lovingly against his. "Honey, this is Frisk. Frisk, this is my husband and King of the Underground, Asgore."

The massive monster approached the child with a generous, welcoming smile, crouching down onto his knees as he extended his meaty hand in formal greeting. Normally Frisk would run from a creature of such size, but the way he smiled, the way his eyes watched patiently… it just beckoned him to reach out and grab that hand so as not to disappoint.

"Howdy, Frisk!" he greeted. "It is nice to meet you."

"Dad!" Asriel interrupted from his seat. "Do you think you could take me and Frisk to the flower patch in Outland? He could pick out a flower to put next to his bed!"

The hand holding Frisk's paused in its greeting and Frisk worried something had gone wrong.

Asgore raised a brow, "Bed?" he asked, sending a questioning glare toward his wife who smiled somewhat sheepishly in return.

"I guess it is no longer a surprise." She said. "Frisk didn't have a place to go, so I told him he could stay here."

Asgore stared silently at his wife, thoughts unraveling in his head. A pang of nervousness surged through Frisk's heart as he watched the monster think. Was he going to make him leave? Part of him wouldn't mind that, but the rest of him knew that he'd have nowhere else to go if that happened. Suddenly the King turned to face him, eyes blank and unreadable. When he spoke, it was with an even tone.

"You wish to return to the Surface world, I take it." There was a long pause before, "I understand your pain little one. While I don't know how you got here, I know you must want to return… we all do…"

The sudden downtrodden atmosphere of the room confused Frisk. The monsters wanted to go to the surface too? Well what was stopping them?

"Why don't you just dig up there?" he suggested. It couldn't be that far.

Asgore chuckled and Frisk was slightly insulted by it. "I'm afraid it's more than that. There's a barrier that keeps us trapped here."

"A Barrier?" Frisk asked.

The king smiled in a way that clearly said he did not want to talk about it. "Don't worry about it. We will make sure your life here is just as good as the one on the Surface."

"It may take a while for some monsters to come to accept this." Toriel added solemnly, then a confident smile formed on her lips, "But as long as you're under our guardianship, they will not so much as lay a crude eye on you. Speaking of which…" at this she turned to face her husband, face falling stern, "I want you to inform Doggerel that if I find so much as a hair on this child's head to be misplaced I will talk to him."

Asgore swallowed at his wife's order, smiled nervously. "Of course, Love." He said and moved in to plant a kiss on her cheek, most likely to steer her anger away from him. Luckily it seemed to work as her eyes softened and she returned the kiss with a bit of possessive claim. The exhibit was charming, seeing the spark of love that connected the two monsters. Asriel on the other hand was downright disgusted by it, making rather obnoxious noises for every ear in the room.

"Ewwww!" he writhed in embarrassment. "Frisk turn away before you go blind!"

Toriel chuckled at her son's discomfort. "You should listen to him, Frisk; otherwise you might have to kiss your sight goodbye."

Asriel groaned at the bad pun, flustered that his mother was acting this way in front of Frisk.

Frisk just smiled, finding himself slightly entertained by the sheer dread of the pun. In truth he was actually surprised that a woman as elegant and genteel as her valued such childish, immature comedy. In a way it was kind of relieving. Perhaps living here wouldn't be so bad…

It was the first night Frisk had slept the entire way through in a long, long time. The bed Asgore had moved into Asriel's room was incredibly cozy, the mattress hugging his frame as a soft and heavy comforter shielded him from the cold of the room. It wasn't completely dark, a single night light glowing at the foot of Asriel's bed being the culprit, but Frisk wasn't bothered. It all served as a welcoming to him and his surroundings he was yet to be familiar with.

There was however, one thing that kept him awake for a while: Asriel. The monster was a fountain of words, spewing sentences left and right without two even connecting. Most of it went over Frisk's tired ears, but he did manage to catch a few things, the most important being that he wanted to show Frisk around town the next day. He didn't object to it, figuring it'd be better than just sitting around and playing with those uninteresting toys. Maybe this way he'd be able to get to know this place he was apparently trapped in a little better.

So, the next morning Frisk woke prepared for a hike only to be somewhat surprised to find Asriel absent from his bed. It would have been more surprising had there not been a note left half protruding from under Frisk's pillow. Pulling it out, Frisk mumbled the words aloud.

"Sorry about this but I had something I needed to do earlier and I already left for Snowdin. You'll have to meet me there, but don't worry! I left a map in the bottom drawer of my armoire. I highlighted a shortcut for you."

-Asriel

Frisk scratched his sleep-tousled hair in confusion. How had he managed to get this letter under his pillow without waking him up? Either Asriel was incredibly stealthy or he had just been in too deep a sleep to notice. He guessed it was the latter, pushing the thought aside and returning his focus to Asriel's request.

Lo and behold the map was right where the monster had said it'd be, tucked neatly in the bottom drawer of the tall wardrobe. It wasn't that large, but it was big enough to make out the topography of the land. Not that he would need it though, because there was a massive, flamboyant red line streaked across the map with the emphasized label: SHORTCUT underlined beside it.

Frisk deadpanned. Guess Asriel worried that Frisk might not notice the only colored indicator on the entire map!

Indignant anger swelled up within, but he stifled it. The monster most likely wasn't trying to insult his intelligence; he was just worried is all. It would be stupid to get upset over that.

Sighing he returned his attention to the map. He noted the red line starting at the castle, followed its sinuous weaving through the contours of a forest and then found it arriving around the black font of Snowdin. It should be easy enough, just—

He paused, the scent of cherries brushing against the insides his nostrils. He hesitated a moment before leaning in and sniffing the map. He drew back in yet another deadpan. Asriel had used a scented marker on this map…

Without another thought he rolled the map up and set off for the town called Snowdin.

The air was cold and thin, bleeding through the thick fabric of Frisk's shirt and chilling his bones. He shivered for a moment throwing his arms across his chest in an effort to keep warm. Why did Asriel want to show him this place so badly? It was just a tiny little village buried in snow and blistering cold! He glanced around the town, the soft yellow glow of lights filling the snowy path that was considered the 'town square'. There was a tall Christmas tree in the center, dressed in colorful lights and sheltering a flock of nicely wrapped presents.

He couldn't understand why, but the sight of this tree and how it stood all alone in this cold dark place… it filled him with determination.

He was suddenly startled by two small hands sharply grabbing his shoulder.

"Rawr!" the small voice shouted. It didn't matter that it sounded like a kid; it still scared Frisk all the same. He turned to see the sly face of Asriel snickering in victory.

"Scared you," he taunted. Frisk scowled in embarrassment.

"I thought I was being attacked." He sulked.

"Sure you did." He pushed on to another subject. "So you ready to see the town?!"

"It's right here. I already see it."

Asriel rolled his eyes good naturedly. "No silly! You have to see the inside of these places! We'll go to Grillby's first. C'mon, I didn't skip school for nothing!"

Frisk froze. "You skipped school?" He questioned uncertainly. Was he crazy? Did he not realize how scary his mom was?

The monster nodded secretively. "As long as nobody catches us, we'll be fine."

"You've done this before?"

There was a glimmer of pride in Asriel's eye. "This is my first time!"

That swelling feeling returned in his abdomen, this time it was guilt along with a sense of foreboding. Was this kid trying to act differently to impress him? Was he that desperate to befriend him? Why? What was it that Asriel found so interesting about him? Was it because he was human? Being royalty he probably had many monster friends, more than Frisk could count. So why did he want him? Maybe it was like a bet and he was trying to make the most friends as possible… Frisk didn't like that thought, it made him feel like a worthless toy made to be stored away and forgotten in time. He glanced at Asriel, noting the bright smile on his face. His parents were rich and most likely gave him everything he wanted, why would friendships be any different?

Watching Frisk, Asriel grew impatient, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. "Come on, you'll love this place! It's really cool and the monsters there are even cooler."

Frisk said nothing and allowed the monster to drag him along. If Asriel thought he was going to get on his good side easily he was wrong. Frisk was not going to be used and forgotten! The feeling was too familiar in his heart…

The inside of Grillby's was quite different from what Frisk was expecting. Aside from the heavenly smell of bubbling grease, the place was dimly lit, filling the atmosphere with a relaxing buzz and there were groups of much older monsters occupying some of the tables and booths in the establishment. It felt wrong to be in here without an adult, but at the same time it was exhilarating.

Asriel quickly shuffled to a vacant corner booth close to the door. He looked happy as ever as he sat down in it.

"This is my favorite seat," he all but squealed, pushing himself deep into the cushioned leather.

The flex of the smooth surface as it gave way to Frisk's weight was a welcome relief and he couldn't resist the sigh that escaped his lungs. He could get used to a place like this. The low lighting, the quietly soothing music, the heavy scent of juicy food, all of it could just serenade him into slumber…

"So, what do you think of this place—cool, right?"

Well, so much for sleep…

Asriel continued, "Doggerel takes me here when we train in Snowdin. I really like the fries."

Frisk perked up at the name. "Doggerel?" he asked, memories from last night flashing through his mind. "That grumpy old guy takes you here?" That was a bit surprising. He seemed way too stuck up to come within even a mile of a place like this.

"I don't think he wants to be mean." Asriel said. "He just gets grumpy sometimes. Mom said it's because he's old, but Dad said that he's just trying to keep everyone safe."

Frisk crossed his arms indignantly, "He looked like he wanted to hurt me." He accused, feeling more than a little petulant. Asriel took notice and offered a smile.

"Don't worry," he said, "my dad won't let him hurt you even if he wanted to. They've been friends for a long time. Doggerel always listens to my dad!"

Frisk still wasn't convinced. The look in that canine's eyes as he stared at him, it was like he was staring into the eyes of hatred, a hatred that wanted him dead. No simple words would be enough to curb that level of passion. No, he would have to avoid the guard captain and always be with another person. It was the moments in which he was alone that the monster would strike.

"Anyway," Asriel suddenly said, the sharpness in his tone catching Frisk's attention. "I've been thinking—about what Mom said last night…" He traced a claw busily on the surface of the table as his eyes went furtive. "I don't want you to feel sad about being down here. It's really not that bad! I-I mean sure it might be darker here, but there's still a lot to explore. Just wait 'til you see the lakes! They're so cool!"

There was something in his expression that Frisk couldn't help but wonder at. While the monster's voice sounded all cheer and upbeat, there seemed something troubling him; he could detect it deep within the layers of his tone as he spoke. It didn't sound like guilt, but disappointment almost.

"Hey I'm gonna get some fries, you want to come?" Asriel asked. Frisk shook his head.

"I'm fine right here." he said.

"Okay," Asriel said, though he didn't sound too convinced.

Frisk watched the monster head toward the bar, hopping up onto a stool to be recognized by the bartender. The display made him feel slightly envious. Asriel, as innocent and kind as he was, seemed pretty confident. Frisk himself was much less so. He always felt anxious when facing an adult, especially one he didn't already know. It was a rather stupid fear; it wasn't like they were going to hurt him if he misspoke. But for some reason the fear held strong and no amount of assurance could change that.

His thoughts were drowned out as the entrance door swung open and a short figure came through. The skeleton—as Frisk quickly noticed—wore a fixed grin which seemed to suit his casual demeanor, hands entombed deep within the pockets of his blue jacket.

He strolled in making his way straight to the bar a few paces from Asriel who didn't seem to even notice him. Frisk watched as a short transaction was made, the bartender, coming to his service almost immediately.

"heya, grillbz." Frisk heard him greet, "got those 'burgs i asked for?"

The fire-monster gestured to a grease-soaked, brown paper bag which the skeleton scooped up gratefully.

"thanks, grillbz."

Without another word the skeleton turned and made his way for the exit. Just as he went to open the door though he paused, as if he'd forgotten something, and turned his head ever so slightly to make eye contact with Frisk. He held the stare for a second before winking and then strolling out.

If there was any color in Frisk's face before, it had certainly been drained out by that monster's glare. It was the way those sockets looked at him, completely dark, no light penetrating through. It sent a cold shrill through his intestines and he wasn't surprised to find sweat beading on his forehead. But the thing that had unnerved him the most about that hair-splitting gaze was that the skeleton had seemed to know something, like he could read right into Frisk's thoughts. And that wink… it was like he'd been marked for death.

The air in this place was suddenly very thin, the heat unbearable.

"Hey, Frisk, are you all right? You look pale."

Glancing over, he noticed Asriel hop back into his seat, concern written all over his features.

Sitting up, Frisk tried to conceal his uneasiness, said: "Huh? Yeah—yeah I'm fine. Just a little hot in here."

Asriel looked surprised by this, but didn't question it.

"We'll be out of here soon enough." He said. "There's still a ton of stuff left to show you! But first..." his tiny hands darted into a small plastic red basket he had placed on the table. There was a glint of mischief in his eyes as he pulled out a single crispy golden potato strip and held it toward Frisk. "You gotta try these fries!"


	3. Monsters and Humans

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Holidays and things got in the way.

Grillby's had only been the first of many stops in the intimate little town of Snowdin, though Frisk was a slight bit more on edge now than before. He kept it to himself though. He was probably just overreacting to what was just a simple wink from a walking, talking skeleton. The last thing he needed was for everyone to think he was paranoid.

They went to the library—sign out front misspelled to read: 'Librarby'—where Asriel explained to Frisk about the long and rather tragic history of monsters. He never knew that these subterranean creatures once roamed the surface world, ruling side-by-side with humans. And he felt guilty when he learned of their cruel fate, not only on behalf of his own kind but also at himself for having initially perceived monsters as weird and befitting of this place beneath the surface. Now it made sense why Doggerel had been so hostile toward him the day before… But… they couldn't be mad at _him_ specifically, right? They had to know that it wasn't _his_ choice that banished the monsters to this place but rather the choice of his kind!

A bubbling sensation distended deep within him at the thought of humanity. It was an angry tingle, one that filled his mind with a single hateful word: _cowards_. The word waged war inside his consciousness. He had never experienced this level of passion before and it begged him unabashedly to let it consume.

He had to muster up nearly every ounce of his resolve in order to quell the internal rebellion.

After the Library, Asriel showed him the northern cape of the town, where a group of talking stones sat around and were maybe playing? It was hard to tell, because they weren't really moving, yet they were talking excitedly as if they were in the middle of a game of tag. He also met "Ice Wolf" as Asriel called the canine who was occupied by throwing gigantic ice cubes from a conveyer belt into the sea below. The white-furred monster had explained that the ice cubes were meant to keep the Core at a regulated temperature. He had tried to explain the Core to Frisk but eventually admitted to not really knowing, himself.

Before they left town they dropped by the inn and shop. The two rabbit sisters were very respectful toward Asriel, much to his embarrassment, treating him with the utmost regard. They said a few things to Frisk, but only when his monster companion made mention of him. Frisk didn't mind though. The less he had to talk the better!

The outskirts of town were almost beautifully quiet, the only noise accompanying the two of them being the rhythm of the falling snow. It was strange to see the white flakes drifting slowly from a darkened ceiling with no clouds for them to form from, but it was still beautiful nonetheless. Frisk didn't think to question it anyway—he was in a place where monsters walked on two legs (for the most part) and talked like humans. So when it came to strange weather like this, he decided it best to just accept it and move on.

They had been walking for so long Frisk was surprised when they stopped.

"This is it!" Asriel declared, throwing his arms out in a beholding gesture. His face wore the brightness of a thousand stars, each shining with their own independent luster. "This is one of the most fun places in Snowdin. Oh! Be careful where you—"

Too late.

Frisk's foot gained a mind of its own as he stepped onto the ice, racing out from under him and causing him to fall flat on his rear in a rather unceremonious display of flailing limbs. Asriel immediately came to his aide.

"Oh, are you okay!?" The concern layered in his voice caused Frisk's cheeks to boil in unpleasant warmth and he quickly shook the monster off as he tried to help the human to his feet.

"I'm fine," Frisk grumbled sulkily, turning away from Asriel to hide the redness on his face.

"Are you sure because—"

"I said I'm fine!"

Silence filled the air, and victory overcame Frisk's senses. There, now Asriel wouldn't keep—

"You're embarrassed."

Frisk whirled around at the friendly accusation. His eyes were wide as he stared into Asriel's.

"No I'm not!" Frisk countered. Asriel's grin only grew.

"I think you are." He said. "You're trying to hide it, too. It's okay though. I've fallen here too before."

Frisk made a 'hmpf' sound, not buying the monster's statement. When he saw the unrelenting expression on the monster's face, he turned around and crouched low to the ground. He discreetly shoveled snow into his hand, shaped it with his other. After a few silent moments went by, Asriel grew worried.

"Are you okay? You're not mad are you—"

He was cut short by a hard ball of snow that nailed him square in the face. He reeled back at the force of the impact, ice beneath his feet trying to throw his balance. But he didn't fall.

Triumph and victory welled up inside Frisk as he watched the monster stand immobile in shock. He looked as if he was seeing the sun for the first time his eyes were so wide. Suddenly though, that expression shifted to one Frisk could not decipher and Asriel shook the snow out of his fur like a dog would water.

Now the monster's eyes were wild as they stared into Frisk's. "Snowball fight!" the little prince bellowed. Frisk frowned.

"Wait, we're gonna—"but it was too late. By the time he reached the middle of his sentence, the monster had already scurried across the icy terrain and claimed his territory behind the thick forest of trees.

Well, this was happening now. At least, _this_ game was fun.

Wasting no time, he set off for the opposite side of the frozen pond, slipping a few times on the way—curse his shoes—and behind a tall bush weighed down slightly by a carpet of fine snow.

He wasn't very good at this game, admittedly. He knew how to make a snowball at least, that was more than some could claim, but he fell miserably short when it came to throwing. At close range he could hit a stationary target, but anything further than fifteen feet…they might as well be shrouded by a deflective force field. And more humiliating than that, he could only throw about that far, and it would have to be with an underhand throw as well.

He was a weakling, and he hated it with all his might.

But Asriel didn't know this. As far as the monster was concerned, Frisk was strong and cool. And Frisk was going to make sure it stayed that way, even if the monster was just trying to befriend him because he was a human and not because he actually liked him as a person.

So he had to get in close before he struck, the pond was far too wide for his flimsy arms to attempt a long distance shot. But he had to get over there somehow… Charging straight across would result in him blasted with a face full of snow and ice and there didn't seem to be any visible paths around the solidified body of water to lead to the other side. He was at an impasse. He could try to wait and see if Asriel would wander over to him and then ambush him, but that wouldn't be impressive on his part. No, he wanted to inspire awe into this monster and the only way to do that would be to pull off something completely unexpected. But what could he do that the innocent little fur-ball wouldn't see coming?

Suddenly and idea spawned in his mind, clandestine and tactical. Peering around his defense, he took note of the battlefield, quiet and watchful in anticipation of the impending war. Asriel was nowhere to be found which set a stone of disconcert in Frisk's stomach. Had the monster already figured out a way over here and was about to attack? He seemed to have a deep understanding of these lands so it wouldn't be implausible.

Paranoia crept slowly on his shoulders and he quickly got to work crafting an arsenal of snowballs. This way if Asriel tried a sneak attack, Frisk could at least have ammunition to fire in retaliation. He wasn't going down alone!

The snow was painfully cold to handle without gloves, but the lack of restriction allowed for his fingers to craft a better more rounded shape. These snowballs wouldn't fall apart midair and could endure some rough handling if he needed to move quickly.

Once he finished shaping the last ball, he carefully gathered the spherical ammunition into a pile by his feet and waited.

He waited…waited for the impending assault of snowball to come at him. But something different happened, something unexpected.

A flame—small and bright—suddenly appeared above the bush he was using for cover. Frisk's eyes widened in shock and bewilderment as he noticed the glowing orange ball as it danced exotically. The bush was on fire?! How had that happened? He didn't remember doing anything—

His thoughts all faded as he realized something peculiar about the flame: it was floating. He rubbed his eyes as if they were playing a trick on him, but was puzzled when the flame didn't go away.

What was going on?

Then, all at once, the snow covering the bush dripped and melted away leaving a leafless brown vine shrub in its wake. Now anyone could see him through the bush, especially—

Asriel stood in the center of the frozen pond, snowball clutched in one hand and the other one extended out as if reaching to catch an object. There was a blameworthy smile on his face, playful and somewhat bashful.

"Your defenses are gone now!" he announced and there was a conscious effort in the voice to not come across as arrogant.

The monster's pose suddenly made sense. _He_ had created that flame! So Asriel possessed the power of magic just like his mother? Did that mean his father did as well? And if he was using it during this supposedly friendly snowball fight did that mean he was trying to hurt Frisk? The flame Asriel had created didn't seem to have been aimed at him personally but rather the bush. Even so he knew his current position was no longer safe and decided to retreat into the surrounding woods.

By the sound of crunching snow behind him he could tell that the monster was hot on his trail and it only heightened his determination to get away. He had no idea how fast Asriel was. For all he knew, the monster could be faster than a car. He was a _magic-wielding_ _monster_ after all.

"I'm gonna get ya!" a small voice taunted from a distance behind. There was no malice in the tone; in fact it came across as playful and almost cute. But despite this, Frisk couldn't fight the primordial fear of being hunted and continued navigating around the closely standing trees.

When the sound of snow-padded footfalls behind him ceased he let out a sigh of relief, but kept moving through the trees. He could hear the monster's small voice shouting his name as if trying to warn him of something. He thought nothing of it, assuming it to be just a trick to get him to stop running. But as he continued on his course he suddenly had to claw his hands into a tree to stop from plummeting off a massive cliff.

Frisk clung to the bark like a cat with no lives left. Where the heck did this cliff come from!? It was solid ground just a second ago! He glanced carefully over the edge, still clinging to the tree. Vertigo struck sharply. Man, what a drop! There was certainly no surviving that fall. The snow-topped trees lining the bottom were a pretty sight though, even if they would have been the things that killed him.

With carefully calculated movements he backed away from the precipice and further and further onto solid ground. Okay so maybe Asriel wasn't trying to trick him, but that still didn't mean he was going to run back to the little monster with open arms. He felt his slate had finally been cleaned in this world underground, to the point where he wasn't some misfit loser. And he wasn't going to start it off by losing. He was determined not to.

He heard his name called a few more times, waited a moment before creeping back into the woods. Asriel was worried right now, his defenses compromised by his emotions. This would be the opportune moment to strike. It was an animalistic plan and Frisk had no idea where it came from. He blamed it on his desperation, assuming it was just his mind's way of strategizing victory. Still, it was a foreign feeling…

He moved with the silence of a snake, gliding his way back to where his opponent was. The looseness of the snow helped to muffle his footsteps and allowed him to gain a vantage point on the furry prince who stood unaware in a space between two trees.

Now was his chance!

Rearing back he aimed a snowball to hit Asriel dead in the chest. The target was far but he could do this, all he had to do was throw the ball with all of his strength. Biting back his nerves, his muscles tensed, all power focusing into his throwing arm. With one step forward he whipped the ball at Asriel, arm coming down like a mouse trap. Time was slow as he watched the ball twirl through the air at its prey and a warm tension pulled at his heart as he realized the ball might actually make it. But before it could curve down to hit the monster, a snow-heavy tree branch caught it ending his chance for victory.

He could feel his heart shatter in that moment followed by the startled reaction of Asriel as the noise of the ball hitting the branch caught the youth's attention.

He blew his chance.

Asriel's eyes were wide and jubilant as he recognized Frisk and just as he opened his mouth to speak, the branch above him decided to dump its weight of snow on him. He was buried for a second before popping out of the pile a snow-white mess. He looked taken aback for a second before he shook the excess snow off him like a dog, his long ears slicing out like the propellers of a helicopter. When he finished there was a glow in his eyes and he looked up at the branch that had caused this.

"That was so cool!" he shouted eyes darting back to Frisk who was just as amazed. "How did you get it to do that?"

The human looked up perplexed. "I…just threw a snowball?" He looked up at the branch that had dumped its weight onto the monster. It was the one his snowball had hit! It must've caused the rest of the snow to fall off. But he hadn't meant for it to do that…

"Wow," Asriel said breathlessly, "I don't think I've ever seen a cool shot like that before! You're really good!"

A warmth filled Frisk's chest, soft and bubbling, and it made him want to cover his face in embarrassment. He had heard these types of words many times before, but never had they been directed at him. Now that they were, Frisk couldn't help the swell of emotions inside him. But despite this feeling, there was another, deep within, reminding him that the shot was an accident. Asriel must have noticed because the joy on his face shifted to concern.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"What—oh, yeah I'm fine." He forced a smile and Asriel seemed to buy it.

"Y'know," the monster said tone dropping to a very quiet pitch. His eyes refused to meet the human's as he spoke. "I'm glad you came around. You're a lot more fun than the other kids at school…" He paused. He looked as if something was bothering him, but shoveled past it, "Anyway, we should probably head home before Mom finds out I didn't go to school."

Frisk followed behind the monster puzzled by what he had just told him. Asriel really thought he was more fun than the other monster kids? Monsters must've been really boring if that was the case.

"Hey." Asriel suddenly stopped moving. His voice was very small and careful as he spoke. "You're, um…not going to tell on me, r-right?"

The response came instinctually, "Of course not!" If there was one thing Frisk was not, it was a snitch. Nobody liked a tattle-tale.

His response and the quickness of it seemed to lift a weight off the monster's shoulders and he sighed. "I didn't think you would. But…but I just had to be sure. One time, Nat—er—this big kid told on me for finishing my homework at the beginning of class and I got in big trouble when the teacher told my mom."

"Why did they tell on you?" Frisk asked.

He shrugged. "I think they're unhappy. They get upset like this a lot." He said simply as if it was okay.

"Did you get them back?" He asked. Asriel shook his head adamantly, ears whipping out at the force.

"I don't want to be mean… I don't think they have many friends." The monster frowned sadly at this, staring at his feet. "They can be pretty mean sometimes; I try not to cry when they say mean things 'cause that makes it worse. But I'm getting stronger! I don't even cry when they do mean things with their magic anymore."

It was starting to come together now. Asriel wasn't a popular kid. It was quite the opposite actually. The big-eared softy was a castaway to the other kid's. He probably didn't even have one friend. But then how was he always so happy and spirited? It seemed too genuine to be a façade, but at the same time, it didn't make sense for it to be anything else. Either way, he felt bad for the monster. Sure he might've been a bit weird, but that didn't mean he deserved to be bullied. Maybe if he was annoying it would've made more sense, but Asriel wasn't. Persistent, yes; annoying, no. He was singular—one-of-a-kind, most likely.

He was too nice for his own good.

The monster glanced observantly at the fraudulent sky, dark and imprisoning. "We'd better get back," he said. "Mom'll be really mad if she finds out what we did today."

Frisk wanted to say something, but all he could do was nod. He was never good with words. Asriel on the other hand, was a wellspring of expression.

"We gotta hurry! There's still one more thing you _have_ to see. And it's at Home!"

When they returned to the castle—as soon as the two children walked through the front doorway of their home—Asriel quickly directed the human straight down the staircase they had taken the day before. Only this time Frisk was not injured, and they weren't looking for Toriel.

"Where are we going?" Frisk finally asked, trying hard to keep up with the speedy ball of fur.

"You know how my dad's King, right?" Frisk nodded. "Well he's also really super strong and can defeat anybody that fights him!"

Frisk's step wavered as his features shifted in wariness. "What does that have to do with us?" He didn't like where this was going.

"We're gonna see him fight!" he cheered. "He does this really cool thing where his magic swirls around and nobody can dodge it!"

"How do you know he's fighting?"

"He always trains after I get out of school. It's him and Undyne today."

"Undyne?"

"She's one of the kids my dad trains. I don't really know her. And… she's kinda scary." He smiled timidly, a wince of fear passing as some sort of memory flashed through him. He shook it off easily. "It's fun to watch them train though. I've been trying to practice some of the things I see them do, but it's harder than it looks."

"Wait. You don't practice with your dad?" The thought sounded illogical. But Asriel shook his head.

"I'm too young to learn that kind of magic," he said with a bit of resentment. "Mom's been teaching me the basics, which are cool too! But not as cool as the stuff Dad can do." Guilt crossed him as the sentence concluded and he added: "My mom's not weak though. She's actually really strong. And she's the smartest monster in the Underground." He smiled in admiration. "My dad usually asks her for help with king-stuff and she always knows the answer."

She probably did at that, Frisk thought, if her high regard for school was any indication. She had the type of intellect that was formidable only when challenged. She was easy to be around and wasn't intimidating to talk to. But, in an argument… you'd better run for the hills. In many ways, Frisk respected her for it.

When they made it to the training room—which Frisk realized was the one where he'd meet Toriel the day prior—they noticed it was occupied by a single figure, small and standing boldly in the center of the room. The monster—Undyne he assumed—looked like she had emerged from the sea one day, and decided that she was going to live on land with everyone else. And physics was probably too intimidated by her to say otherwise. This monster looked tough. That confronting grin and jagged, untiring stare. Her cold-cut muscular frame which was covered by blue-scales, topped with a bow of hair that was the red of undying passion. A child she might have been, but Frisk wouldn't get in her way regardless.

She noticed them the moment they set foot into the room. "Hey!" the rough voice snapped. "Where's your old man?"

It took him a moment to realize that she was talking to Asriel. The little goat-like monster faltered under the demanding tone, but quickly tried to disguise it by stretching himself tall like a soldier before their commander.

"I haven't seen him." The reply was artificially deep. "Maybe he's busy running errands?"

The fish monster let out a sharp growl of annoyance, clenching her fists tempestuously. She appeared ready to smash something to pieces, her levels of patience dangerously low.

"Ngah! I'm tired of waiting here! I came here to _fight_ not sit around like a chump! If I don't get this energy out of me soon, I'll…"

She struck a nearby pillar with a force seemingly impossible for a single creature to possess. It sent tremors like a small earthquake throughout the room rupturing dust from the ceiling. It was a wonder the pillar didn't shatter, the only discernable damage being a small system of spider web cracks where her fist had connected. She pulled the hand back unscathed. In her eyes there was an unsatisfied hunger.

"What're _you_ lookin' at, _Punk?_ "

The blood drained from Frisk's veins as he noticed the fish monster staring sharply at him. Her fingers furled and unfurled into fists as she looked ready to charge him. She had caught him staring? Oh God, he wasn't ready to die!

Her hands fell onto her hips. "Impressed? You should be. I'm the strongest monster in the entire underground! No human stands a chance against me! I'll kill all of them and give them back the pain and suffering they've given to us! "

As she beat her fists against her chest in glory, Frisk swallowed in a dry throat. Did she not know he was a human? Was she getting ready to strike? Should he run? One glance at Asriel revealed that the monster was alarmed by the creature's statement.

"U-Undyne!" he said, mildly horrified. "You shouldn't say that! My dad doesn't like that kind of talk…"

She waved him off. "Oh, what does he know?! …Forget I said that… But you can't tell me you don't want revenge!"

Asriel crossed his arms stubbornly and shook his head. "Not if it involves hurting people."

"Gah, you're just like your dad!" she said, disgusted by the lack of support. Her eyes suddenly locked with Frisk's. "Who are you anyway? I know everyone's face around here but yours is new."

Frisk was small under the attention. "Uh-h-h… I'm Frisk…"

"Frisk?" Her voice was as loud as a gunshot over his. "Well, Frisk, I'm Undyne. And if you do anything stupid around here, I'll pummel your face into the dirt!" She smirked savagely, smearing her fist into the palm of her other opened hand in example.

"Don't worry Undyne! Frisk isn't a bad guy, he lives here!" Asriel said.

The fish monster's expression widened considerably, staring quizzically at the human. "You live here, Punk? So, you must be someone important then… How old are you even?"

"Ten… I think."

"You _Think_? How do you not know your own age?"

Frisk just shrugged. He wished he knew the answer himself.

Undyne tapped her foot rapidly in thought. "Hmm… yeah, I guess you look about ten…maybe nine… Nah, you're definitely nine! Still in the snot-nosed years like Prince Azzy over here!"

"Hey!" the little prince piped up. "You're only thirteen. You're not that much older than us!"

"I'm _four_ teen! And don't make me noogie you!"

Asriel shut up at that, not wanting to feel the wrath of her stony knuckles. The blue monster smiled, pleased.

"Good! Now which one of you nerds is going to be my training post while Asgore's gone?"

"I would not advise that," Asgore said emerging from the doorway. He stood in a very authoritative pose, one that reflected his title well. The only attribute that seemed unfitting was his face which looked worried and passive—ready to flinch at a butterfly's wing beat. He cleared his throat to break the silence of the room.

"There is no need for such hostilities, Undyne. I am here now."

"'Bout time!" she said cracking her knuckles in preparation. Not even the king could gain respect from her. "I've been waiting here so long I think my scales are falling off!"

"Yes, well, I apologize for the delay. Affairs in the capital required my attention and couldn't be put off." He paused glancing over at the two youngest in the room. "So, I see we joined by the presence of two others today. To what do I owe this pleasure, my children?"

Asriel's excited demeanor snapped back into life at his father's question. "I wanted to show Frisk how cool you guys are when you fight!"

"Is that so?" he asked, glancing at Frisk for confirmation. He must've seen the shyness in the human's eyes because he gave a discreet smile of understanding. It was strange how reassuring the gesture was, almost like a friendly wink. "Well perhaps this will be a good opportunity to explain how monster fighting works."

He crouched to a more familiar level, ignoring Undyne's impatient groan as he opened his palm before the human. A small flame swiftly sprouted there, steady and controlled and Frisk found himself marveling over it just as he had when Asriel summoned the one during their 'snowball fight'.

Asgore smiled fondly at the human's awe, said: "As monsters, we are made up primarily of magic. Because of this we are able to use its power outside our own bodies. However, because we are made up of magic we have to be mindful of how we use it. If we are feeling a certain way, be it angry or peaceful, our magic will be directly reflected by that emotion. And if a monster uses too much of their magic…" The flame wavered in his hand. "It is very important that magic is trained and used properly. Only with years of training can one gain control over it." He held his hand out pointedly toward Frisk. "Here, touch it."

Frisk blink in surprise. He wanted him to touch fire? Was he crazy?! Asgore just chuckled.

"Worry not young one, it is not like natural fire. This will not harm you."

Frisk stared at the flame again, considering the monster's words. He was still skeptical, and the expectant stare from Asriel wasn't helping.

Reluctantly he reached out for the flame, flinching away a few times before finally allowing his hand to ease into it. It was warm, like the rising steam from freshly cooked soup, but left no moisture on his hand. Asgore smiled for a moment before allowing the magic to diminish.

"I can see the look in your eyes young one. This is the first time you've seen magic, is it not?" Frisk didn't need his memories to know he'd never seen this before. He nodded to the Boss Monster who said: "Well then, what do you think?"

"It's really cool." The human said. Undyne snorted.

"You think _that's_ cool? Watch this!"

She squared her shoulders, arm reaching out triumphantly above her. One-by-one, invisible particles turned to light, racing toward her hand in rapid succession. They came together—their glowing blue essence morphing into a long, vicious spear. Undyne gripped it proudly.

"This is _real_ magic!" she said and a deep, exasperated look fell over the king.

"Undyne," he said, and it sounded like he'd said this many times before. "Remember—emotional control…"

The monster smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah…" she let the javelin fall; the weapon disappearing before it even hit the ground.

Looking satisfied, Asgore glanced over to his son.

"Well, Asriel. Undyne and I have both had our turns. Is there anything you'd like to add to this demonstration?"

The young monster's eyes fell shyly to the ground and he tugged on one of his long ears. He simply shook his head dismissively.

"Do not be afraid my son, no one will make fun of you."

"Well…" Undyne started, but sealed her lips at the half-glare from Asgore. He seemed to be the only thing that could scare her, not that he would actually hurt her or anything. In all truth, he probably couldn't bring himself to even harm an insect. Still, the furry king just carried a sense of bravura with him that was enough to intimidate anyone no matter how gallant they may be. The king glanced back at his son with a patient smile awaiting his response.

"That's okay," Asriel said voice small and shy. He sounded almost embarrassed of himself, like his magic was worthless in comparison to Undyne and his father's. Frisk could understand this feeling. Asgore seemed to as well, patting his son carefully on the head.

"Very well. I assume you and Frisk staying to watch our training session?"

Asriel cheered up at not having to perform and nodded vigorously.

"Then it is time to begin."

The training session lasted for about an hour. The only reason they stopped was because Asgore had ordered it. Undyne was relentless. It was clear she had a bottomless energy reserve from her ceaseless efforts to land a strike on Asgore. Try after try, spear after spear she hurled at him and with no success. And it wasn't that she was a poor shot—her accuracy was actually pretty impressive—Asgore just had the most impervious defense the world had ever seen. No matter what she threw at him, no matter how swift or sudden, he was able to deflect it with ease. It seemed like the Boss Monster was trying to teach a silent lesson, most likely about not fighting. But then again, he always seemed like he was teaching a lesson no matter what he was doing. Frisk couldn't help but wonder though how drastically things would have changed had the king decided to take on an offensive position and attacked. Safe to say it probably wouldn't have ended well for the fish-monster.

There was a rather guilty look on Asgore's face as he noticed how disappointed Undyne was. The girl wanted to defeat him so desperately. But unfortunately for her, Asgore was just too good a fighter to keep up with.

Asriel appeared completely torn on how to feel. On one hand, there was his father whom he idolized and always wanted to win. But then there was Undyne and just how extinguished she looked. It was conflicting.

As far as Frisk was concerned, Undyne just worried him. She seemed to have a strong resentment toward humans and the fact that she didn't know he was a human made him very nervous. Getting torn apart by magical blue spears wasn't something he cared to experience...ever.

So, for the time being, he would try to avoid the monster at all costs.

Asriel and Frisk loomed in the training hall a while after Asgore and Undyne left. The young prince had been so inspired by the sparring session that he danced up and down the length of the room, reenacting what he considered to be the best parts of the battle.

Through all the excitement though, Frisk noticed that Asriel had not once attempted to use any of his magic despite the certain moments where he clearly wanted to. He must've been really self-conscious about it and Frisk wondered if it truly was that pathetic.

As they headed back for their rooms they came across Toriel. She wore the most neutral look Frisk had ever seen. "Your teacher contacted me. She informed me that your friends witnessed you and Frisk walking through Snowdin when you were supposed to be in school. Explain."

The human faltered under the mother's powerful gaze and was thankful Asriel was here to talk for him.

But in a sudden fit of anger Asriel burst into tears. "I hate school!" his voice cracked and he took off for his bedroom, sobbing the whole way and slamming the door behind him.

Now it was just Frisk and Toriel.

The human's heart raced as he stared holes into the floor to avoid her glance. What the heck was Asriel so upset about? And why did he leave him alone with this frightening woman!?

"Frisk?"

He tensed at the mother's voice which wasn't as harsh as he expected it to be.

"Frisk, do you know something that I do not?" A breath passed over her. "No…that is impossible." There was a look of worry deeply pitted in her loving eyes, one only a mother's could reflect. The look remained as she glanced at Frisk; the smallest of smiles touching her lips. "Come, my child. It seems there are important matters to attend to, and I believe your input may be beneficial."

Carefully she took his hand in hers and guided him to Asriel's room. Frisk didn't really understand the gesture. He might have been a fresh face in the castle, but he at least knew his way to the room he was staying in. Maybe she just wanted him to keep up with her. She did move pretty fast after all.

As they approached the bedroom door, the moans of muffled sobs became clearer and clearer. It was an unpleasant sound, hearing someone cry. And the noise awakened a strange fear in Frisk's heart. His mind raced as it tried to locate the source of this unnamed fear, which resonated like an ancient memory. But it was useless. No matter how hard he thought or how hard he tried, his mind's eyes just couldn't seem to produce anything even remotely distinct. It seemed like his memories weren't going to come back. All that remained of his past life on the surface were but impressions and assumptions. And the worst part of it all was that he knew the memories were there but he just couldn't grasp them.

With the most delicate consideration, Toriel knocked on the door. "Asriel, dear," she said. "Frisk and I wish to talk to you. Would you mind opening the door for us?"

"I don't wanna!" The muffled sob sulked its way through the door.

Toriel simply opened the door, the wash of light and sadness splashing over her and Frisk as it escaped the room. She still held Frisk's hand as she entered the room, moving to observe her son lying face-first in his pillows. His cries had died down now that there were others present, most likely to save face in front of Frisk. The monster-child still refused to look at them, instead seeking to hide himself beneath his blankets.

Finally, Toriel released the human's hand and sat down on Asriel's bed. She placed her hand soothingly over a curled mass beneath the covers.

"There, there Asriel. Come; tell us why you are so upset." Her voice was as gentle as a harp yet it carried out so firmly that not even the mighty coil of an anaconda could break it. Asriel sniffled from his veil of fabric.

"I don't want to," he said. "It's not fair…"

"What is not fair?" Toriel pressed ever so lightly.

"You won't get it," he said. "It's stupid."

"Well it must be somewhat important if it has you in such a state." A pause, then, "Is it because you were caught doing something you knew well enough not to do?"

"They told on me…"

"Your classmates?" When the covers moved in what could only be interpreted as a nod, Toriel sighed. "I know that you do not get along well with them, but understand that they were being responsible. You were the one who was skipping school. Speaking of which there will be consequences as a result." She looked at Frisk. "My child, I know you are new to this home and therefore do not yet know the rules that stand in place here. But that does not mean I can simply let your actions go unpunished either. So for the next month the two of you are forbidden from traveling outside the castle without the supervision of another adult."

"Yes, Mom," Asriel said, echoed by Frisk. The female monster nodded approvingly.

"I hope you understand, Frisk that I hold no rancor toward you as that would be irresponsible of me. I am simply doing this for your own good. As a guardian it is my duty."

Guardian… As assuring as the word was, it felt oddly distant coming from her. It made him feel like a burden which, in all honesty, was exactly what a human in a world of monsters was. Frisk was lucky they had given him a place to stay and hadn't outright decided to kill him.

Toriel faced her son who was still hiding, asked: "Now, sweetheart, will you come out from under your blankets? I would very much like to see your face." The smile on her features was soft enough to welcome even the most ruthless of killers and slowly, the monster-child eased his way out of his fabric asylum. The fur below his innocent eyes was dampened by tears, but he didn't try to hide it. Instead he sprung up like a frog and wrapped both arms tightly around his mother's neck, burying himself within an embrace.

Frisk watched on, somewhat warmed by the sight and he wondered if he had a mother who loved him this much. Probably not. Children like him only received hugs out of pity, from people who would do it once and then leave him forever. Just like—

"Frisk?"

The mop-haired human snapped out of his thoughts to see Toriel staring down at him, her eyes full of expectance.

"My child, do not feel as if you are left out."

Before he even had the chance to question what she meant, the monster knelt and grabbed him up in an all-encompassing embrace.

He stiffened in shock, not quite prepared for the loving sentiment. The way she held him—firmly and unafraid of his body—it twisted his heart. Even though his memories of the surface were failing him, he knew he had never experienced love like this. The warmth of her fur, the soothing arms around his back—all of it was completely original to him. And it made him want to cry just like Asriel had only not in sadness. But despite himself, no tears came.

He had been so caught up in the surprise of his own emotions that he hadn't realized that he had stood still, tensed as a statue throughout the entire hug. Toriel looked concerned as she drew away from him but said nothing; that smile, like a perennial flower, returning.

"I shall give you both the chance to reconcile now. Tomorrow, Frisk, I will find something for you to do so you're not so bored while Asriel is at school."

She stood there for a moment longer before bidding a goodnight to both children and sweeping out of the room, door closing carefully shut behind her.

Frisk had no time to wonder what Toriel could possibly have in mind to keep him busy for the racket of Asriel falling out of his bed startled him out of his thoughts. He turned to face the commotion, alarmed. The monster simply laid there on the hardwood floor, features uplifted in apparent shock over what had just happened to him.

For a moment, Frisk thought he might cry, but Asriel simply shook it off, prying his foot free from a tangle of bed sheets. When he stood it was with a grin of embarrassment.

"I—I'm okay." He laughed nervously. "Just wanted to grab one of m—my toys."

Frisk stared at him wordlessly for a moment. The poor prince looked ready to crumble under the silence, those little eyes pleading for him to say something, anything to break the awkward quiet. But Frisk didn't know what to say so instead settled for an acknowledging nod. Frisk wasn't proud of himself for it. How could he not think of anything to say? It was so simple. All he had to do was pull a few words out and yet for some reason, he couldn't do it. He blamed it on his human genes. His kind seemed to be the cause of all things wrong today.

He watched silently as Asriel grabbed up a stuffed animal from his chest and hugged it tightly to him. The monster bound back to his bed, entering it cautiously so as not to fall again. Frisk followed suit, climbing into the bed this family had so generously provided him. He didn't deserve this—any of this. These monsters were so kind to him and they knew he was human—the very race that had betrayed and trapped them down here! Why were they so readily trusting of him? Was it because he was a kid? Were they going to hurt him later on? He hoped it wasn't the latter. But as his mind raced about, he couldn't think of any other reason. He bit his lip in worry. What had he done to deserve this fate?

AND WHY COULDN'T HE REMEMBER THE PAST?!

The sudden urge to hit his head tingled strongly in his knuckles. He stifled it. Maybe he was here in the Underground for a reason. He could have originally came here to kill them all for all he knew. Or maybe someone threw him down here… Was it possible that monsters captured and brought him here as a part of some big plan?

He dismissed the thoughts. Thinking about this would only make him paranoid. But he still couldn't get over how strange it was that his past was so undefined. It was almost like…he had opened his eyes for the first time in those muggy ruins.

As he lay there, looping through his thoughts, he became aware of Asriel's eyes staring into him. He tried to ignore it, but the knowledge was just too galling. Well now was as good a time as ever to get this off his chest…

"Hey," he said careful and soft. "Um… about earlier… I'm sorry you got in trouble."

"No, _I'm_ sorry," Asriel said confidently as if he'd been thinking about this for a while now. "Frisk, I was being selfish taking you out and forcing you to hang out with me. I know I'm not the most fun person to be around. I understand if you don't want to be friends…"

"I wouldn't be a good friend…" Frisk said somewhat bitterly.

"Huh?"

"You don't want to be friends with me… I'm…" he sighed heavily, chest tightening preventing the rest of the words from flowing. Asriel deserved better than him. He was no monster. His heart was human—tainted by the filth of mankind. The book in the Library had been right: human souls lack love, hope, and compassion. In the end he would only fail the pure-hearted monster. So giving up, he retreated under the covers of his bed and pretended to sleep. But he had already piqued Asriel's curiosity.

"Frisk, are you all right?" The monster asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just…tired." He drew in a deep breath to calm himself. He hoped the prince would be satiated by this response and leave him alone. But of course, it couldn't be that simple.

"Are you homesick?" he asked and it sounded almost guilty.

The question took Frisk by surprise and all he could do was answer honestly. "I don't know…"

The response seemed to suffice whatever curiosity the monster had because he didn't say anything after that. An acrid relief fell over the human at this. He just wanted to stare at the darkness of his closed eyelids until sleep came. Maybe he'd feel better in the morning.

But just as his body relaxed into the seams of the mattress, Asriel's voice came out.

"Y'know… you might not agree with me but… I think you'd be a great friend."

Frisk pressed his eyes closed tightly; sadness threatening to leak through. Those words…they were like a blade in the way they stung his heart and he had to force himself to reject them. He could not be friends with this child. He was a monster, and Frisk was a human. A friendship between them simply would not work. Not now, not ever.

The notion was the only permitted thought in his mind as he drifted into sleep.

Frisk was vaguely aware of a presence beside him as he opened his eyes to darkness. He assumed it was Asriel wandering about to get something, but as his eyes focused, he realized it was someone else entirely. His heart shrank in his chest, its beat becoming the only conscious action in his entire body.

It was the skeleton from Grillby's! How had he found him? Where the heck were they? Oh, God, this was it! He was going to die.

"i was beginning to wonder when you'd wake up." He said casually. His voice was deep and spoke as if everything was under control. "here, how 'bouta 'dog?"

"Wha—where am I? What's going on?"

"hm? haven't you been to waterfall before? guess this place's really gone _down stream_ …" he paused to emphasize the pun. "oh _well_." Another pause. "after all it's not like humans come down here often."

Frisk's heart sank in his chest detecting the subtle accusation in the skeleton's tone. "Look," he said slowly. "I don't know what you want, but if you're going t-to hurt me—"

"relax, kid. if i was gonna hurt you, you wouldn'ta woke up." He winked almost menacingly at the end part sending a chill through the human's veins.

Frisk could only sit in silence. He wasn't sure he even wanted to continue this conversation anymore. The monster must've noticed this because he continued for him.

"look, i could go on and tell you all about why i'm here but…" he shrugged, "at this point, the magic's long gone."

Frisk wasn't sure what he meant by that, but it didn't sound threatening and that's all he cared about. "So what do you want from me then?"

"to go back to where you came from."

"But I can't. The Barrier is keeping me trapped down here."

He closed his eyes grimly. That repressing smile remained as he spoke, "kid, i'm tryin' to be peaceful here."

"What? It's true! The king said so himself!" How could he not believe him?!

"i'll give you till the end of the week to get outta here. if you're still here when i come back… you're gonna have a bad time."

"Why are you doing this? What did I do wrong? I haven't hurt anybody."

The skeleton let out a dark laugh at this, one that sounded something close to offended. He didn't say anything and instead turned to walk away.

"Wait! I'm not like other humans, I don't hate monsters! Please don't do this to me! Please!"

He stopped, turning to stare at the child. Frisk was virtually on his knees in plea. Every aspect of his being, from his eyes, to his quaking hands was radiating fear. He was scared. He looked just about on the edge of defeat as well, completely at the skeleton's mercy.

"one week." He reinstated before turning and walking away.


	4. Trapped

The entire week following Frisk's strange meeting with the skeleton was one of sheer panic. Each day, every hour was consumed by thoughts of how he could possibly get through the barrier. He even had dreams where he'd see himself crossing it and successfully reaching the surface. He would always wake up exhausted and disappointed.

It didn't take long for Toriel to take notice of this behavioral change. Her motherly instincts made her keen to the bags under the human's eyes, the hunched shoulders, and sluggishness of steps. To her, these signs were call for worry. So today, after Asriel had set off to train with Doggerel, she decided to bring him with her as she ran a few errands in the capital. This way she would be able to scrutinize him for any signs of trouble.

Before they reached the outskirts of the castle though, Toriel stopped him with a peculiar request.

"My child, I know it is yet early since you arrived here, but I hope it is not too much to ask that I introduce you to a few familiar faces around our home. They will be traveling with us today and I believe it would be best if you became acquainted with them. Do not worry, they will not bite."

At first Frisk was nervous, not sure what to expect, but as he came face to face with them the feeling was replaced by a strange one that couldn't be named.

It was Dogamy and Dogaressa—the two guards he had encountered the first day he woke up here. The only reason he had gotten past them was because they couldn't see… that and Asriel's help of course. They hadn't seemed too happy to meet him back then, so who's to say now would be any different?

"We are ready to go as soon as you are, Your Majesty," Dogamy said.

Wait…they could tell it was them? But their vision…

"(Your scent is wonderful today as well.)" Dogaressa added, smiling pleasantly at Toriel.

Oh that's right…they're dogs…they use their sense of smell. It was moments like these he was glad nobody could read his mind…

"(Is this the little guy you informed us about, Your Majesty?)" Dogaressa was suddenly very close to the human, sniffing him mindfully. Frisk stiffened at the close proximity looking to Toriel for help.

"This is Frisk," the merciful Boss Monster introduced with that trademarked smile. "Frisk, this is Dogamy and Dogaressa of the Royal Guard."

"(Hmm…)," Dogaressa hummed, "(your scent is familiar. We've met before.)"

"Oh?" Toriel sounded surprised. Frisk swallowed in a dry throat.

At this Dogaressa withdrew to allow her lover to smell the child. Dogamy contracted a familiar look on his face as he gathered the scent.

"Oh yeah, I remember," he said and Frisk suddenly felt a seed of dread planted in his heart. "You're the rescue Asriel brought with him last week! Don't know how you got past us. Say, you don't smell like any monster I've met before…"

Toriel was quick to interject. "Frisk is not from around here." She covered with an impressive air of equanimity. "But that is not important. What matters is that Frisk is one of us now and needs our help to adjust. This will not be a problem, will it?" Her voice was soft but carried the all the strength of a leader, and Dogamy was quick to respond to it.

"Not at all!" He barked without hesitation, turning sharply to face Frisk. "We'll keep you safe young pup!"

"(Yeah! We won't let anything bad happen to you, you have our promise.)"

The sentiment settled with confliction inside Frisk. On one hand it filled him with a warm bubbling sensation that made him want to smile, but on the other, he couldn't get over the fact that he'd just met them and they were already vowing to keep him safe. Even if it was their job it was still a bit jarring to think about. Toriel seemed pleased though so maybe he should be too.

"Splendid!" she said. "Now if there is nothing left to be shared, we shall be on our way."

There was a brief moment of silence where everyone exchanged a glance as if to say 'we're ready' before leaving. Things were all well and good too until Dogamy suddenly grabbed Frisk around the waist and placed him on his shoulders.

"Sit tight, young pup!" he said. "I've got you."

Frisk obeyed out of instinct, leaning in over the canine's head to balance himself. He wasn't afraid of heights, but he knew a fall from here would still hurt and likely do some damage. Luckily Dogamy had his legs held firmly to his chest. These dogs were certainly… friendly when it came to personal space and Frisk wasn't too happy that he hadn't been asked first before being handled.

A brief glance at Toriel revealed she too had not expected this display from the canine and she didn't appear particularly welcome to it either. But seeing as though the human was secure atop the monster's shoulders she didn't protest. Frisk noticed something funny: even from his new position on top Dogamy's shoulders, Toriel was still taller a bit than him.

Despite the unease though, it still felt somewhat liberating to be seeing from such height. The massive stairway in front of the castle seemed even steeper from this angle, a weightless sensation flowing through him as they descended. It was like _he_ was the tall one—like an adult. One day he would be this tall…

They walked for a while on the outskirts of the capital where the roads were quiet and the sounds of distant bustling from the city within could be heard. This area was unfamiliar to Frisk, Asriel stating that they were forbidden to travel here alone. Naturally this made Frisk nervous as well as highly curious. This place must've been special if he could only travel here with adults. What if he met the skeleton here? He suddenly wanted to be near Toriel.

"(So, little guy, how'd you wind up so hurt before?) Dogaressa asked breaking the silence. (You seem pretty young to be fighting.)"

Her words struck him oddly, filling him with curiosity. Had he been in a fight? He still couldn't remember anything prior to waking up on that apathetic stone floor, cold and alone…

"I don't remember." He was beginning to hate those words. Dogaressa didn't seem to mind though and simply carried on with an inquisitive hum.

"Well, whoever it was, we'll make sure their paws never reach you again!" Dogamy declared.

"(Captain Doggerel told us there was a human around here and that we should be on high alert! So if any show up, he'll protect you from them as well! They'll all pay one day.)"

The paws around Frisk's legs suddenly weren't as reassuring anymore. Just like Undyne, these monsters hated humans and were unaware to the fact that he was one. He wondered how they would react if they found out right now with him being quite literally in their grasp… he assumed they weren't royal guards because of their forgive-and-forget nature. But… Toriel wouldn't so willingly ship him off into danger like that, would she? Of course, he wasn't anything important to her like the way Asriel was, but he still liked to think that she would at least keep him out of mortal danger. He meant enough to be preserved…didn't he?

"Umm, how about we discuss something else?" Toriel offered. A part of Frisk's hope was restored slightly. At least she was willing to divert conflict.

The dogs exchanged a glance for a moment before shrugging.

"Sure thing," Dogaressa said indifferently. There was a moment of silence as the canine drummed up a new topic to discuss. "So, Frisk, what's it like being a member of the Royal Family? All the wealth, the food…you must be spoiled by it all."

Frisk merely stuttered in response. Member of the Royal Family? He was just staying with them until he found his way home…wherever that may be. "I…don't live here," he said.

"(Oh, really?)" Surprise was evident in Dogaressa's voice. The tilting of her head and widening of eyes only accentuated the expression.

"Frisk is simply staying with us until he finds his way home," Toriel said. "Though that might take a great deal of time considering how difficult it is to travel there."

Frisk felt a small stinging in his chest as Toriel's words sank into him. He had been expecting this to be the case but, for some reason, it still hurt to hear coming from someone else… Not that it mattered anyway. At the end of the week he would have to be though the Barrier or else that skeleton would come after him. The thought made him sick with anxiety. What he was doing now was a waste of his precious time. He could be finding ways to bypass the Barrier and actually save himself, but instead he was letting those moments dwindle away as he went to go buy groceries.

Oh who was he kidding? He wasn't getting through that barrier, no matter how determined he was. There had to be some way of getting around that skeleton, something he could say to convince him that he wasn't a bad human! …He was scared though—scared to even look at the monster… maybe he should tell someone. Asriel would definitely listen… but then the problem would be expanded and if the skeleton found out—and Frisk was sure he would—things would be much worse for him. He just had to persuade the monster not to hurt him.

"Heads up, young pup! We're almost to the market!"

Had he not said anything, Frisk would've never realized where they were. The little square that was considered the market was packed nearly shoulder-to-shoulder with monsters, all of different sizes and shapes. And if things weren't claustrophobic enough, the plaza was surrounded by tall looming buildings with some sparing only a crack of space in between. Now it made sense why Dogamy had put him up on his shoulders… he was grateful even though this new position made him feel more susceptible to the stares of others.

"Looks like we lucked out," Dogamy said to his little traveling group. "This place is usually much busier!"

Wait, this was what the market looked like on a _slow_ day? Frisk swept a glance across the already crowded plaza, finding it hard to believe this place could cram a single extra person into it let alone a bunch as Dogamy's statement seemed to suggest. The monsters from Snowdin were right, they were overcrowded! Toriel seemed a bit uncertain by the sight of the crowd as she glanced at Frisk.

"Still," she said, "I do not think we should linger here any longer than necessary. Frisk is not accustomed to gatherings of this size and I do not wish to overwhelm him."

Frisk's heart throbbed. Toriel knew him through-and-through, yet he had not once told her anything about him other than his name. Asriel had claimed she was a 'mind-reader', but that seemed hard to believe. To him it was much more realistic: Toriel was a mom, and moms just knew everything.

"Frisk, my child?" Toriel was suddenly closer. It was odd to see her eyes without having to look up. "There are quite a few things on this list that need collecting and I am afraid I cannot do it all myself." She smiled, glancing pointedly at Dogamy and Dogaressa, before returning her gaze to the child. She looked at him with glittering importance, like he was special. "You are the only one whom I can entrust with the ingredients to our pie, so I hereby grant you the authority to pick them out. Simply inform Dogamy and Dogaressa of what we need and they will purchase it."

It was a big task, but Frisk would do it if it meant he'd get to have that amazing pie again. He smiled blissfully at the thought of it—butterscotch-cinnamon. Food had never been as enjoyable as it was when he first consumed that wonderful dessert. It spoiled him, and now he would never be able to eat a pie not made by Toriel. Everyone had seemed to revere the homemade treat, and the fact that he was the only person she trusted with the ingredients made him feel important. A smile sneaked its way onto his face, a flower of perennial growth, as they set off to gather their goods. It was gone in the moment he noticed Toriel had went a different direction from them. Panic set in and he must've made a noise because the two dogs supervising him quickly consoled.

"(You'll see her soon, Frisk, this won't take long. Is there anything we can do to make you feel better?)"

Frisk wanted to sigh in frustration. Here he was, being a big scaredy-baby again. He could envision it vividly: classmates laughing and pointing fingers at him, all making fun of him because he wants his mommy who really isn't his mommy. Everybody else could handle it, so why was he such a wimp? What was wrong with him?

Trying to swallow the lump of fear in his throat, he looked at Dogaressa with cold resolve.

"I'm fine," he said. "I'm not scared."

The response seemed to catch the canine off guard. "Oh…if you say so."

"It's okay to be afraid!" Dogamy assured, patting Frisk on the leg. "You're still just a pup!"

Wait, what? Why didn't they believe him?! They still thought of him as a little baby! He might have just started the whole change thing, but how was he supposed to make any progress if they kept looking at him the same way? This was going to take some tough convincing on his part.

"I'm not scared." He laid it out again. The tone and firmness of the words were pleasing to him in retrospect. But of course, it didn't work.

"(Something nipping at you, little guy?)" Dogaressa asked. Despite the genuine concern in her tone, Frisk was still embarrassed by the question.

"I'm fine," he said. "You don't need to protect me. I'm not scared."

"(Don't think twice about it. Protecting people is our job! It's why we put on these outfits in the morning and spend so much time shining these great big axes…though _some_ take longer to do so.)" Dogamy shied under her sideways glare.

"Hey!" he said. "I gotta make sure it's ready to take down anyone that tries to hurt you!"

She appeared swayed by the comment until her arms crossed about her chest. "I think that's just an excuse for being slow, but I appreciate the concern nonetheless." Dogamy seemed relieved as she nuzzled his cheek affectionately. Interesting…

It was just like how Asgore would complement Toriel whenever he wanted something from her. But unlike Dogaressa, Toriel would never concede. This display was but a testament to her willpower.

"Y'know Frisk, you're a pretty lucky kid," Dogamy suddenly said. "The king and queen really care about you!" his face fell to guilt. "I hope there're no hard feelings about when we first met. Normally, no monsters are allowed into the castle without direct permission from His or Her Majesty first. We would never hurt another monster if we didn't have to!"

Pure morbid curiosity drew out Frisk's next question: "What about a human?" A lump of anticipation hardened in his throat, nervous and foreboding. Dogamy's response was robotic and headless.

"Any human that comes here, we are ordered to take its SOUL."

A hollow chill ran down Frisk's spine. "What if they didn't want to hurt anybody?" he asked with a spike of hope in his voice. It was crushed as Dogaressa just looked at him sadly.

"(You have a good heart kid, Frisk. Hold onto that innocence as long as you can!) She reached up to give his arm a pat, a thing these dogs seemed fond of doing. But it fell short, Frisk wanted an answer, not to be misdirected because he was seen a child and couldn't the truth.

"What if it was a human kid like me?" His cheeks turned red from frustration as the dogs exchanged a chuckle.

"You couldn't be a human, Frisk. There's no way I'd have put you on my shoulders if you were! Yep, that spot is reserved for good monsters like you."

Frisk couldn't take this anymore. The nerves in his stomach twisted sharply and made him feel ill.

"I want to get down." He said more than a little hurried. Dogamy was surprised by the sudden request but did not deny and carefully planted the child on the earth. They observed him with worried glances.

"(You don't look too good little guy. Uh-h-h, maybe we overdid it a bit with the talk about humans… )"

With tightness in his chest, Frisk couldn't hold back any longer: "I want to go home…"

Sans sat slouched into a booth at Grillby's. Normally he'd come here to relax after a hard day of slacking off, but today he just couldn't seem to put his mind to rest. That human's face kept shooting across his mind, barging into his thoughts uninvited. The way he'd pleaded to him, like a terrified puppy dog unaware of its wrongdoing—it made him feel like shit for staying strong and holding to the threat. He mentally laughed at himself. His emotions were getting the best of him. He had made the right choice—the anomaly would try anything to save itself, and he was walking headlong into that trap.

His hands gripped tighter around each other, squeaking from the friction of bone on bone. He should be happy having the ability to retain consciousness of previous timelines, but… if he was being honest with himself… it only made things worse. At least those who were unaware could carry out their everyday lives with a whistle and cheer. But not him… tragically, he had the burden of knowing just how pointless his actions were. All his accomplishments, all the hard work and dedication and support and relationships—everything became pointless eventually. How could you put any effort into something that you know is entirely for nothing?

He exhaled deeply. The thought still managed to gouge out a part of him, which was surprising because by now he thought he'd be well hollowed out.

Again, an image of the human's face drifted into his mind. There was something strange about this human, something…off. Now this was an anomaly of course so by nature it was supposed to be different from the norm. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something had changed, that perhaps this anomaly was not the same one as before. His memories of past timelines were not too clear when it came to total resets so he couldn't be certain of a change as minute as the nuances of human appearance. As far as he knew, he had only ever seen one human. And the likelihood of a different entity, let alone another human, gaining the ability to bridge both Space and Time… one would have a better chance shuffling all the stars in the universe, and trying to find a specific one by choosing at random.

But…the fact remained that something was different about this anomaly, something profoundly innocent—like they weren't meant to be here.

Maybe he could talk to Gaster about it…

As he stepped outside, he could feel eyes boring into the back of his skull. Turning he caught a brief glance of what looked like the anomaly, standing inconspicuously by a snow-covered shrub. Immediately they took off, disappearing behind the behind the bush.

Sans' brow bone narrowed in suspicion. Was he being followed? Now that would require some pretty impressive finesse. He approached the bush, striding casually as he always would but making no effort to hide his intent. As he came around to the backside of the hedge he discovered exactly what he expected—empty space. There was something peculiar in this spot however—footprints—or rather the lack thereof. The snow on the ground was completely undisturbed, no indication that life had been here within at least a day. But he knew that was false. Someone was here watching him not thirty seconds ago.

Snowdin was a little colder now.

He should really get going to see Gaster…

When Sans arrived at the lab, it was to the sight of the Royal Scientist hunched meticulously over a work table that was covered in stacks of pristinely organized books and binders. There was a single spreadsheet splayed before the robed skeleton which he seemed to be analyzing like some strange ritual. Sans cursed mentally. This was the diligent work mode his brother went in when he was particularly bothered by something. When in this state, there was no concern other than his work. All he could expect from a conversation right now would be short, indifferent responses. Welp, he'd have to make do.

"heya, gast." Sans greeted. The scientist didn't even falter from his work, but there was still surprise in his tone as he acknowledged the brother's presence.

"Sans? What brings you here? I did not summon you."

The short skeleton shrugged. "just thought i'd stop by. how's work?"

"If by work you mean breakthroughs then no, I have not made any as of yet." Bitterness laced his words. "After all it is quite difficult to study the human SOUL without one as reference. Speaking of the subject: have you yet located our anomaly?"

"not yet." he lied, then quickly barreled on to a new subject. "so you coming home soon? it's been two days and i think pap's starting to worry."

The skeleton gave a dismissive wave over his shoulder. "One does not achieve breakthroughs by slouching aimlessly on a couch. And I am on the brink of discovery as we speak!"

Sans smiled sadly. This is how his brother always was—entirely dedicated to his work. He sometimes wondered if he cared more about what went on here than his own family. Not that Sans cared about the attention per say. Papyrus was the one he was worried about. His younger brother didn't have any friends and was all the lonelier because of it. Sans was always there for him though, doing whatever he could to keep him happy. But in truth the little bones was going to need a lot more than just his lazy butt if he was going to be truly happy.

"you should at least come visit pap… he misses you."

"Is there something preventing you from bringing him here? The dangers here are few and I trust you enough to keep watch over him. Simply inform Alphys that her services will not be needed whenever you do."

Sans frowned. "you know that's not what i mean…"

"Sans, I don't have time to argue about this right now. The importance of this research goes beyond our own individual demands. With the SOUL of this anomaly, not only will we put an end to these incessant timeline resets, but we'll also have to power to shatter the barrier!" For the first time, he took his attention from his work and stared at a distant wall. It was a gesture that resembled something close to yearning. "It would be an entirely new life Sans—you, Papyrus... we all could live on the surface. And it would stay that way."

The thought was nearly impossible to believe. For longer than he could remember, Sans' hope of reaching the surface world had been shrouded by the knowledge that at any time, they could be ripped from their happiness and set back into the Underground to suffer all over again. With the anomaly trapped though, there would be no more resets; no more need to worry… well, the worry would probably remain. After all, it wasn't easy to just overcome traumatic scars. Worry or not though, the threat would no longer exist and at least Papyrus could be happy… But something still etched away at him. The anomaly would be trapped and forced to suffer. Now as much as they deserved it—as much as they deserved to face the worst agony known to all kind, he just couldn't find solace in the thought. There had to be ulterior motives. He was a scientist; he knew there were reasons behind everything, and these resets were no exception. Even if the data was random and simply chaotic there still had to be an underlying reason—an unhappiness.

"do you think change is possible, even in the most vile person? or is there a point when one becomes immune?"

Gaster turned to faced him with surprise in his eye sockets. "Do not tell me you're feeling sympathy for this anomaly," he said. Sans nearly snorted.

"that's uh… a pretty cold thing to say, bro." Gaster dismayed him by rushing forward and grabbing hold of his face. He vigorously inspected his eye sockets.

"I'm serious, Sans! If there is even the slightest hesitation, the anomaly could slip away from our reach, in which case we would be permanently trapped here."

Sans actually had to put effort into retaining his calm composure while the doctor continued his inspection. "so we're gonna permanently trap them down here instead?"

"I know it's not the most appealing strategy, but what other choice do we have? Think of a virus. They start off simple yet can be horrendously severe. When a patient contracts a particularly vicious virus, they seek ailment through some sort of medication, and for a time that medicine works. But! The virus has a single ability that gives it the upper hand. As time goes on it becomes aware of the medicine and mutates and evolves to develop immunity to it. And the process keeps repeating until the virus is cured by a breakthrough in the medicinal field.

"Do you understand what I'm saying? This anomaly is our virus. And a virus will never relent until it either prevails or is cured…" he paused staring intently at the shorter sibling. "We have the cure. Once we extract the Determination from the anomaly's SOUL, they'll lose all powers over the timeline. You must not squander this opportunity, Sans. Promise me, you'll capture this anomaly."

The shorter skeleton's jaw clenched at the word 'promise'. He hated making promises and in any other case, he'd outright deny. But this was his brother, one of only two people cared about in this world...

After a moment of careful consideration, he said: "i'll think about it…"

Frisk meandered his way through the Dreemurr's cozy little kitchen. He knew this was a bad idea—taking their food without permission, but they were all currently busy and he was too hungry to wait however long it'd take for them to return. It'd be something small, like a candy bar, nothing they would notice missing later on.

If he hadn't been so upset earlier he would have eaten then. But the concern in Toriel's eyes when they returned from the market…how she hugged him so tightly and promised things would get better for him… It all left him too exhausted to do anything…

He started over by the stove, carefully opening the cupboard drawers and peeking inside. The first two spaces were filled with various pots and pans, the next four much the same.

Glancing over his shoulder to ensure no one was around he peaked into the fridge. Lo and behold there, on the top shelf, was a candy bar held by fancy wrapping. It was peeled open at the top and a few bites were missing. Frisk's mouth watered at the sight. He was so caught up by his hunger that he almost failed to see a note tacked flush to the wrapping.

 _This candy bar belongs to Asriel. Please don't eat it!_

Frisk could tell it was Asriel's handwriting. The prince had a distinct style of calligraphy. He gave the bar a few contemplative glances. He won't notice one little piece missing.

With caution he snapped off a tiny corner piece, quickly shoveling it into his mouth. It had that same effect that other monster food had—that initial tingle that was followed by a boost in energy—and the taste was so good…

"Hey Punk!"

Frisk nearly choked as he slammed the fridge shut, spinning around to see Undyne watching him from the doorway. She eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice stern and gruff.

" G-getting food." He was a mouse in comparison.

She watched him for a moment before smirking, hands resting on hips.

"You got that look on your face—like you don't want to get caught. So spill it! What are you trying to do?"

"I'm just getting food, really!" Undyne didn't seem pleased by that response, her smirk dipping. He tried to make amends. "I just…it was just a piece of a candy bar, I was hungry okay?!"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell on ya. I don't tattle." She spoke the word with disgust as if the word personally harmed her. She rebounded from it as she saw him relax. "So how come you're all alone here? Asriel doesn't have school today, where's he at?"

"He's training with Doggerel I think." He informed, though he had to admit it had been so long ago he wasn't sure if that was still the case.

"What?!" she shouted. "I told that little fur ball _I'd_ train him if he wanted to learn magic! Ngah!" She slammed her fist into the doorframe, causing the fine wood to splinter. "How long's he been at it?"

Frisk stared nervously at the impact crater her fist had left. "This morning," he said with precise caution. If she could do that to a strong-wooden doorframe, he didn't want imagine what she could do to something precious like his head. The fish monster paced back and forth appearing to be in deep thought. Her feet scuffed the tiled floor with each step before she halted in position, head slowly turning to face him. A mischievous smile spread across her face.

"I could teach _you_ how to use magic!" She said. The intensity of her gaze almost matched that of her grin. Frisk faltered beneath it.

"T-teach _me_? But I don't know anything about magic!"

"Duh! That's why I'm gonna teach it to you! We'll be the strongest monsters in the Underground! And we'll train 'til our bodies break and collapse from exhaustion!" her eyes were hazy with the vision, a longing deeply pitted.

Frisk nearly panicked at the thought of training with Undyne. First off he wasn't a monster (not that he was going to tell her this, though) so he didn't even know if he could learn their magic. Second, this was _Undyne_ —the very epitome of strength and vigor. There was no way he would ever be able to keep up with that.

"Uh, I don't think I'm the right person to train. I'm not strong enough. I can tell Asriel though; he'd be able to do it." If his dad was any indication, the young prince would be nothing short of amazing. In all actuality, Asriel probably had the most potential of any monster in the Underground. And Frisk? Well…he had arms and legs! …albeit about the size of toothpicks in diameter. Undyne must've realized this as well because her expression dropped into what could only be described as an indecipherable monolith.

"Fine you can tell him…" she said, "...once we've whooped his _butt!_ I'll be back first thing in the morning, so be ready! And I don't want to hear any more sorry, ' _I'm-not-strong-enough_ ' crap! Anything can be achieved with DETERMINATION! I don't care what those nerdy scientists say—Monsters can be determined too! We just have to reach it! Now, uh, tell Asgore or Toriel so they don't get all worried or whatever…I'm gonna go home and prepare the spears!"

She left—a storm of energy traveling in her wake. He had no idea what he had just gotten himself into but he knew it wasn't going to be pleasant—even remotely. He looked down at his hands which were much too callous to belong to a child. Could he really learn magic? The thought made his chest bubble with curiosity. He'd be stronger instead of the useless glass vase he was now, always needing to be shielded and secured so that it didn't shatter. And he wasn't even good-looking either. While Asriel had the soft features and perfectly rounded angles to look like an adorable child, Frisk had a strangely misshapen head and sickly yellow skin. Honestly, there was no reason to keep him around as he currently was. But with magic? It just might be enough to earn his keep. Maybe even enough to stand up to that skeleton…

His fingers clenched up into fists. Just maybe… this could work. Well, guess it was time for bed _now_ then…First thing in the morning was probably very early…

Frisk could feel that something was off when he awoke, but he wasn't prepared to find himself chained down to a metal table in the middle of a cold bright room. To say this place was unwelcoming would be an understatement. The walls were sterile white and emotionless as they stretched and encased the room. Tiles covered every inch, leaving no space for even a window. The only light that shone in here was artificial and sickeningly white.

What was this place? Why was he trapped to this table?!

Panic rose in his chest as he became aware of the restraints around his body again. He tested their strength by struggling with all the force his little body could produce. They didn't budge.

"struggle all you want, kid, you're not gonna get free."

All the blood flushed from Frisk's face as he recognized the voice. He didn't need to see the face to know. "B…but it hasn't been a week…" he whimpered. His voice was so small and weak from fear.

"look, kid, you and i both know you weren't going anywhere come the end of the week."

No! This couldn't be happening! He wasn't ready!

"I…" Frisk didn't know what to say. He was scared, confused, devastated. He closed his eyes; let his head droop in defeat. "Just kill me and get it over with." He couldn't cry. He had to fight the urge.

The skeleton didn't respond, just walked silently into view. Frisk felt worry and anger boil up inside him at the treatment. He tried to look away and—crap! There was moisture running down his cheeks!

"relax kid, i'm not gonna kill you." There was a touch of guilt in his voice. Frisk sniffled in confusion.

"Huh?" was all he managed. The monster chuckled.

"guess you were expecting something else, huh? shouldn't set your expectations so high."

"W-why am I stuck to the table?" he wiggled for emphasis. The skeleton approached him now, flicking a finger of bone against the stainless steel of the restraint. He gave a mysterious grin that was somehow able to look casual while also appearing sadistic.

"pretty strong, aren't they?" A pause. "but before we get ahead of ourselves, theres something I gotta ask: if you could go back and change the outcome of an event, would you?"

Puzzled by the sudden question, the human stared. "W-what?" he questioned. Was this some kind of test? The skeleton just repeated the question forcing Frisk to think of a response. After a scrambled moment, he managed a single, unimaginative response.

"I don't know." He feared that the skeleton would get angry at him, but to his surprise, the monster maintained a level stare.

"all right then…" he said. "you know there's no 'd' in my name, right?"

One would think the skeleton had two heads with the way Frisk was staring at him right now. Slowly the human shook his head. "I don't know your name," he said. This caught the monster's interest.

"really? sans doesn't ring any bells?" Frisk shook his head. "so…you don't know who i am then?"

"Are you from the Royal Guard?" It was a blind guess. And Frisk could tell he was wrong when the skeleton gave a comical huff.

"not quite. what's your name?"

"Frisk."

A strange look filled in Sans' eye sockets upon hearing the name, one that appeared as if he had eaten something and was trying to distinguish a familiar taste. The expression was gone in an instant though, that same old grin resuming its stance on the skeletal face.

"so, frisk, what brings you to the underground? on the surface you got fresh air, a beautiful sky, endless space…why come to a cramped old place filled with horrible monsters?" Frisk was about so respond when the skeleton cut him off. "judging by the look on your face, i'd say you can't remember, am i right?"

Frisk was shocked by the accuracy of that statement. "Can you help me get my memories back?" he asked, a little too desperately.

"sorry, kiddo, that's too much work for one skeleton." Frisk deflated considerably.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"maybe."

Silence resumed, but this time it wasn't as painful.

"y'know," sans spoke up, "maybe it's best you can't remember anything. sometimes the past isn't so kind…"

"But I _want_ to remember!" Frisk argued. He really did!

"we don't always get what we want."

Frustration and confusion swelled inside the human. He didn't understand why the monster was being so dismissive. If he wasn't going to kill him and did not want to help him then what was the point?

"Why am I here?"

"because you can't move."

"Will you let me go?"

"i'd rather not."

Frisk's anger was quickly building. The skeleton knew he wanted answers and was deliberately avoiding his questions to irritate him. It was like he was trying to get revenge on the human for something, but for what reasons Frisk still had no idea.

"If I did something to upset you, I'm sorry. I-I know I'm human but I don't want to hurt any monsters!" Frisk said.

Sans was quiet for a moment before a short dry chuckle rolled through his teeth. When he turned to face Frisk this time it was with a much darker expression. "all right kid, i'll level with ya. you don't wanna be here and to be honest, i don't much care for the whole interrogation approach. You were following me. I saw it the other night in snowdin. Now I'm not gonna question why, 'cause frankly, i don't care—"

"Wha-no! I haven't been following you!" The skeleton had to believe him, it was the truth! Unfortunately, Sans seemed unenthused.

"ever play pong?" he asked.

Frisk appeared physically struck by confusion. He was pretty sure he knew the game, the one where you hit a ball back and try to beat the computer, kind of like real-life game: ping pong. But why did the monster bring this up? Seeing that the skeleton was still awaiting his response, he gave a brief nod.

"simple game, right?" he asked. Again Frisk nodded. "well, imagine your opponent was a wall, covering the entire opposing side of the screen. how would you beat it? well, the answer is pretty simple: you don't. the wisest thing to do in that situation is to plainly and simply quit—give up while you're ahead. but that's just ridiculous, isn't it? the a.i. could never change itself like that, it'll always be the same every time you boot up the game.

"it makes you think… once the player has conquered the game, why does the computer keep trying to win? maybe its memory is reset each time a new game is started up, the player having an endless advantage over the helpless and naïve artificial intelligence… but how would that change if the computer suddenly became aware—suddenly gaining consciousness of each game just like the player? well, this answer, too, is simple: the computer stops the player from winning. the only option left for the player is to do the one thing the computer can't: quit… do you see what im saying? if you keep playing this game, you're never gonna win. and right now, i am giving you the chance to end it."

Dark eye sockets watched the human closely, inspecting him for any sign of an answer. But Frisk revealed nothing. Truthfully, he had no idea what the skeleton was even talking about. He followed that he was trying to say their conversation was pointless, but beyond that—the whole computer learning the player's moves or whatever—it didn't make much sense to him. It was almost like he was being scolded passive-aggressively. Regardless, whatever it was it was no doubt the reason Sans had it out for him. Knowing what that thing was, however, would be pretty helpful.

The skeleton's attention was suddenly pulled from the human to his jacket pocket as a low rhythmic buzz emanated from within. Without hesitation he pulled out a cell phone and put it up to his ear.

"heya, pap." He answered nonchalant, as if he were on a stroll through the park. Silence followed as he listened intently to a rather loud and piercing voice on the other line. He shook his head. "not much longer. just finishing up. there's some leftover spaghetti in the fridge…yep. be good…no, gast's staying here tonight… we'll talk about later, gotta go." A moment passed before he hung up. He was quick to notice the human's stare.

"Who was that?" Frisk asked unable to barricade his curiosity. He was met with a gesture that was resembling of an eye brow being arched.

"kinda nosey, butting into someone else's conversation, don't ya think?"

Frisk's face must've been red from the embarrassment he was feeling. Despite the fact that he was the victim here, it was still unpleasant to be called out for being a snoop.

"that was my brother," the skeleton suddenly said.

Frisk blinked in surprise at the admission. Of all the questions Frisk asked, he answers that one?

"you look confused," Sans said, "which is funny because statistically speaking you already know him… more than i do in fact…" he paused for a moment, noting the human's confused look, "…but i'm beginning to think statistics are wrong and that you _are_ just truly naïve." Things were starting to make sense to him. Frisk on the other hand…

"…I don't get it."

Sans' grin rose slightly and his eyes closed as if weighed down by an invisible force. After a long moment they opened. "don't sweat it kid. you're not the person i thought you were. here," he moved toward Frisk and with the flick of a skeletal finger, the restraints binding the human to the table snapped open. "follow me," he beckoned. Reluctantly, Frisk followed.

They only moved a few feet it seemed, but somehow, they wound up in a much livelier room in next to two heavy, sliding doors.

"welp, thanks for visiting. have a nice day." He turned and began walking off into the room.

"Wait!" Frisk said catching the monster in the middle of a step. Sans turned with the slowness of an old machine, hands hidden in pockets and grin still remaining. The arched brow was the only indication that the skeleton was waiting for him to continue. Frisk fumbled with his words.

"Y-you're letting—you're letting me go?" he asked.

Sans' expression didn't change. "there's nothing holding you down is there?"

Frisk shook his head.

"then there you go." He turned to leave was stopped by Frisk yet again.

"Why?"

Agitation was barely perceptible in Sans' shoulders and the skeleton willed it away in an instant. "isn't this what you wanted?" he asked. "to be freed? i can lock you back up if you'd like?"

"No!" he whipped out. "that's—that's not what I meant."

"kid you're worrying about this too much."

"But…I don't understand. Why're letting me go?"

Sans let out a breathy laugh, incredulous. "y'know, any other person in your shoes would be halfway across the underground by now."

"Urgh! Why won't you tell me anything!?"

"i'm telling you plenty of things. and uh, you might wanna keep your voice down…if my lab partner hears you i'll have to re-capture you. and this time it would be permanent."

Frisk quieted down at that, not wanting to be detained once again. But he still wanted an explanation and he knew he could get one out of this stubborn skeleton if he just kept pressing. The thought alone—it filled him with Determination.

When he spoke again it was with a much quieter tone. "Will you please tell me?" he asked. On top of that, he added in his best effort at puppy-dog eyes to hopefully sway the skeleton's conscience.

It failed…miserably. The monster was completely unfazed by the expression, that generous grin not once wavering on his face. "tell you…what?" he asked, not even having the decency to act confused or curious.

Frisk grit his teeth. Keep pressing.

"There's something you're hiding from me."

"is there?"

"Yes," he said putting it out as firmly as someone with as high a voice as his could.

Sans stood silently, mouth sewn shut as if not going to respond. But suddenly he spoke.

"kid, you're pressing the wrong skeleton. you're searching for help, i can tell." He shrugged, "but i wasn't the one who helped you back to the king and queen's castle when you were woke up here." At Frisk's perplexed look, he continued. "take it from me, kiddo: don't push people that care about you out of your life for too long. and that little prince—he seems to care a lot about you. who knows? you might be surprised to find he's all _ears_ when it comes to listening."

Frisk was surprised by what he was hearing. For the first time, he actually felt drawn to the skeleton, like there was a mutual understanding between the two of them. There was only one concern left that Frisk couldn't help but voice.

"Are you still mad—"He cut himself short. Sans was already gone, vanishing through the sliding lab doors. He frowned. He wanted closure.

Well…looks like he'd have to wait on that. Right now, though, there was something more important he needed to do.

When Frisk finally arrived home he found Asriel sitting on the edge of his bed. The fur of his face was dark and matted down as if he'd been crying. Guilt shot through his chest. He had caused this pain.

Stepping into the room slightly, the boss monster's head snapped to face him, eyes wide with shock as if not expecting the person he was seeing.

"Hey," Frisk said sheepishly, arms hiding behind his back. "You're still up?"

Asriel sniffled and rubbed his nose with his sleeve. "Where were you?" he asked, voice hoarse and full of worry. There was another tone there, one that Frisk couldn't place, and he worried that it might be too late to apologize.

"I…" he couldn't form words. He didn't know what to say.

"Mom and Dad got worried and went out to look for you."

Oh no, they were out looking for him? He was going to get in so much trouble—

"Frisk," Asriel suddenly called out. "Are you…" he paused gathering the will to press on, "Are you not happy here?"

Frisk sighed as guilt burned his heart. He couldn't wait any longer. Sans was right—it was time for him to stop pushing others away. He had to let it out.

"This place isn't made for me," he admitted. And Asriel looked surprised for a moment before disappointed set in. "There's something I need to tell you…"


End file.
